


Defying Gravity

by midnightwriter4747



Series: Defying Gravity [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter4747/pseuds/midnightwriter4747
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine it is the middle of the third season of Glee. Santana and them never left, and yes Sugar is in Glee now. Blaine cheated on Kurt with Sebastian, and now they're done (Kurt and Blaine I mean) and Puck and Rachel went behind Finn's back, and now Finn and Rachel are over with.<br/>Now, that I have the scene set, I will explain what happens.<br/>Finn finds out that Rachel is pregnant, and his question right away is: Who's baby is it? Kurt is the first one he tells of Rachel's pregnancy, but how many people have Rachel told?<br/>And no one knows what Kurt is going through since his very emotional break up with Blaine. But, what happens when he starts to feel some sort of attraction to a certain quarterback again? Will he fight against his feelings, or will he let them consume him?<br/>And in the background of this is Rachel Berry trying to get everything to work out exactly how she wants, which would be her and Finn together again, and Blaine and Kurt together again, although one could say its her fault for the whole mess in the first place.<br/>Secrets will come out, but will they mess up the tightly entwined relationships, whether friend or romantic, or will they help everything grow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quinn All Over Again

Kurt was still torn up after his break-up with Blaine. And he knew that Finn was still depressed after Rachel ended between them. Kurt thought back to his sophomore year, when he had loved Finn as more than a friend. Even though that had been almost two years ago, Kurt still loved that year. He didn't regret feeling that way for Finn, and he never would. And he knew deep down he still felt that way.

He had tried to hide it with Blaine, but his feelings for Blaine had become real. But then, Blaine had cheated on him with Sebastian, and Kurt had felt completely heartbroken. When Blaine had admitted to kissing the cocky Warbler, Kurt had ended it there. It had made him so mad, and he tried to block that day out. But, he had that vague sense that he had thrown something at Blaine. Besides that, though, Blaine and Kurt had remained friends, and Blaine had surprisingly remained at McKinley. Of course, that was explained when, after a week after Kurt broke up with Blaine, Sebastian appeared in the Glee Room. So, Blaine stayed, but only because Sebastian transferred, that figured.

And Kurt was all alone. He had no one. Absolutely no one. Well, no one but Finn, who had been there for him after the big break up. Finn was the only one to know what Kurt was going through, because he was going through the same thing. Rachel had told Finn that she couldn't see him any more after admitting she had feelings for a certain Mohawk-sporting football player. Oh, and don't forget to mention they did something that shocked the whole Glee Club, they totally went all the way. Sometimes Kurt thought that Finn was worse off. That had been a month ago, and Finn still wasn't speaking to either Rachel or Puck. Yeah, Finn was definitely worse off than Kurt.

Just then, Kurt's ringtone on his cell phone went off. He looked down to see Finn's smile coming at him. The taller boy had sent him a text message.

When Kurt opened it, he smiled.

Couldnt stand being alone much longer so im on my way rite now. Is burt there?"

Kurt replied instantly No, we went out w/his friends y?

Not even a minute later, there was a knocking at the door. Then Kurt's phone went off. He looked down and saw this:

I need 2 tell u something

Then the doorbell rang. Kurt hurried to get it. When he opened it, he had to look up to see who it was.

Finn was crying, like actually crying. This surprised Kurt, he had never seen his friend cry. Not once, and here he was, on Kurt's doorstep, just crying away. Kurt wondered what made him cry, now what happened, for if his two most serious girlfriends cheating on him with Puck, his best friend, was not enough to make him cry, than what was?

Kurt gestured for Finn to come inside, and led his friend into the living room. He gently pushed him onto the couch, and Kurt took a seat next to him.

"What's the matter Finn?" he asked.

Finn looked at Kurt, and choked out, "It's Quinn...all over again."

Kurt's mind started to buzz. Wait, so Quinn cheated on Finn with Puck. Rachel did the same thing too. The direct aftermath of the first one was that Quinn got... Kurt didn't even have to finish that thought. He knew exactly what Finn meant.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed. "Rachel's pregnant!"

Sometime, while Kurt had been running through his mind what Finn had meant, the brown-eyed boy had stopped crying. But now, it looked as if he had gone into shock. Instead of verbally answering Kurt's accusations, Finn just nodded.

"Whose is it?" Kurt asked, hoping Finn would know what he meant.

In answer, Finn just shrugged. Whether it meant he didn't know, or he didn't understand Kurt's question was unclear to him.

Kurt felt bad for his friend, twice his girlfriends cheated on him with his best friend, and twice they had become impregnated. Even if Rachel's kid was Finn's, something Kurt did not believe, it wasn't fair of her to scare Finn like that. This was one thing Kurt was glad he would never have to feel: scared to death that he had created a life when he hadn't even graduated yet. This was one of the many reasons why Kurt was glad he was gay.

Even though Kurt didn't--nor would he ever--know what Finn was going through, he knew he had to help his friend. He wasn't going to pretend he knew what Finn felt, but he would be there. Rachel wouldn't get the best of Finn; Kurt would make sure of that.

Kurt began to soothingly rub Finn's back. He kept that up for a while when he realized something, Fin had changed so much since their sophomore year. Back then, Finn was homophobic, and not too big on Kurt. Now their friendship had grown so much, Finn was willing to let Kurt know Rachel was pregnant. And Kurt was willing to bet that he had been the first person Finn had turned to.

Then, Finn murmured something so soft that Kurt could just barely make it out. He could've sworn it was "Kurt, I'm scared," but he couldn't be sure.

Kurt didn't know why he did what he did next. All he knew was that something inside him caused him to hug Finn. And whatever strange force that was working in him, must've been working in Finn too, because Kurt felt hands wrapping around him.

Just then, Kurt heard footsteps. He looked up to see his father standing there. Though he couldn't tell, he figured Finn had seen him too, because he felt his hands letting go.

Finn murmured something like "I'm gonna go." And then he walked out of the living room. Kurt stared that way until he heard the door close. He wondered how he had failed to notice it when his dad had entered. You couldn't shut the door without it slamming.

Then he turned back to his dad, who looked shocked. "Would you care to explain?" he asked.

"It was nothing, Dad," Kurt replied.

"It didn't look like nothing. I thought the Hudson boy was straight," replied his dad.

"He is," Kurt said. It then occurred to him maybe he didn't want Finn to be straight. But, no, that was just absurd. Those days of thinking were long gone. They had stopped after he really fell for Blaine.

"Then why were you hugging him? I sure looked like he was hugging you back."

"It was just a friendly hug!" Kurt screamed, finally losing his temper. "Finn's just going through a rough time. I was only comforting him!"

"Okay," his dad said, backing off. "It's getting late out, why don't you go to bed?"

Kurt knew this was his father's way of ending their disagreement. He went up to his room, but he didn't go to sleep. No, he wasn't tired. Instead he was mesmerized by his trail of thinking. Kurt couldn't believe that for a second, he thought he liked Finn again. But, he didn't, he liked Blaine...didn't he? But if he had really loved Blaine, wouldn't he of fought for him harder instead of just letting Sebastian have him? He didn't know. All these thoughts were hurting his brain. He let out a frustrated sigh and plumped down on his bed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, he woke up. It was a Sunday, and Kurt had absolutely no plans. Just then, his phone rang. He looked at the clock; it was 7:45AM. He only knew one other person who woke up this early, and he did not want to talk to her.

He answered the phone anyway; he didn't want to be rude.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Kurt," Rachel replied. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out."

Kurt didn't want to hang out with Rachel, but there were some things he needed to tell her, and he didn't feel like telling her on the phone. So, he arranged to meet at Rachel's house in an hour.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he got there, he knocked one, and Rachel opened the door.

"Hello Kurt," she chirped.

Kurt just nodded to Rachel who led him inside. They sat down on the couch.

"Rachel, I know," he said.

"Know what?" she asked.

"That you're," Kurt pointed to Rachel's stomach.

"Oh," she looked lost in thought for a while. Then she said, "Did Finn tell you?" Then she smiled. Before Kurt could reply, she said, "Kurt, don't worry. I know all about it."

Now Kurt was just completely confused. He had no idea what Rachel was talking about. "What do you mean? What do you know?"

"Oh, come on Kurt!" Rachel half-yelled, half-sighed in frustration. "It was obvious after Finn broke up with me what was going on."

This statement didn't help Kurt at all. Actually, all it did was confuse him even more. "What? Finn didn't break up with you, you broke up with him"

"That's what he would say," Rachel scoffed. "No, he broke up with me Kurt. You don't know why?"

"Yeah, because you were cheating on him with Puck," Kurt replied.

"No," Rachel replied, "well, yeah, I was. But that's not the real reason why he broke up with me. It was just a lame excuse he used. Sort of like your lame excuse of breaking up with Blaine. So what if he kissed Sebastian? You guys could've worked it out."

"No we couldn't" Kurt replied firmly. He didn't know where Rachel was going with this conversation, but he would make his point clear. "Blaine doesn't love me anymore. It's obvious that he loves Sebastian."

"Kurt, can't you see Blaine is just using Sebastian? He wants you back. But you're too busy mooning over my ex-boyfriend to see," Rachel stated flatly.

Mooning over Finn? What is Rachel talking about? I don't moon over anyone, especially Finn. He's my friend, that's all. So what if I hang out with him? All these thoughts, and more, entered Kurt's mind.

"I do not moon over Finn. And I'm pretty sure Blaine really does love Sebastian. Rachel, I don't know where you're getting all this information, but whoever it is, is obviously unreliable."

"You don't know why Finn broke up with me, do you?" Rachel asked again.

Kurt wasn't going to play this anymore. He was getting tired of getting wrapped up in Rachel's drama. So instead, he just ignored her.

He guessed Rachel didn't like that too much, because she said, very impatiently, "He said he was breaking up with me because he had feelings for...You know what?" At this point she glared at him, and said, "I don't think I'll tell you. It's not like you'd actually care anyway. Now, please leave my house. You are no longer an invited guest."

Kurt was only too glad to leave.

As he drove back to his house, he thought of what Rachel had said. Was she about to say that Finn had feelings for Kurt? No, Finn was straight, there was no way he could like Kurt. Rachel had just been trying to make him ask what she had meant, had only wanted him to talk to her. Well, he wouldn't play her game. He was just so sick of the entire thing.


	2. Everbody Stops and Stares

Finn reached his hand out to turn off the alarm clock. Then he stopped when he remembered his mom moved it across the room so he wouldn't be late to school. He got up to turn it off, and was so tempted to go back to bed, but he knew his mom would be disappointed if he did.

He didn't want to go to school. He felt as if everyone else knew about Rachel's pregnancy before he even had. He was always the last to be notified of this stuff.

But he knew his mom would be disappointed if he didn't go, so he got off his lazy butt, and slowly got dressed, and soon he was ready to go to school.

As he drove himself to school, he thought about his meeting with Kurt two days ago. He remembered his conversation with Rachel the day they broke up.

"Rachel, I don't think we should date anymore," he told her, almost regretfully.

"What? Because I cheated on you with Noah? Finn, that's not fair, and you know it," Rachel let out a frustrated sigh. 

"No, not just because you cheated on me with Puck. Rachel, I think I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?" Rachel looked curious, no doubt wondering who would dare to steal Finn away from her. "Is it Quinn again?"

"What, no," Finn said. Rachel had been far from the truth.

"Well, then who is it? Is it Tina? Santana? Brittany? Mercedes?" It was obvious she was growing more and more frustrated with each tiny head shake Finn gave her. Finn smiled weakly, Rachel would never guess who it was. 

The thing was, she actually did guess. Finn had made her swear not to tell anyone, and finally, after many persuasive arguments, she consented. Finn sighed, the person he liked could never find out he liked them. What if they didn't like him back?

It was due to this thinking that Finn almost drove past McKinley High, almost, but not quite. He walked into the school, trying his best to remain invisible. But, every time he looked up, it seemed like everyone was staring at him. That made him really nervous. Does everyone actually know about Rachel being pregnant? he thought worriedly.

Then he felt something cold hit his face, and he realized he had been slushied.

"Congratulations, loser!" Karofsky said, smiling wickedly.

Finn cursed under his breath as he went to the bathroom to clean himself.

When he got in the bathroom, he noticed Kurt looking at himself in the mirror. Kurt turned around quickly when he heard the door shut.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" he asked, sounding surprised to see the taller boy standing there.

"Karofsky slushied me," Finn told him. "What about you?"

"I couldn't stand going into Glee practice. Not with Blaine and Sebastian in there. I was hoping I could just hang out here until the start of school." Finn noticed that the smaller boy was about to cry. He knew it had to be hard for him seeing Blaine and Sebastian together every day. It was hard for him to see Rachel with Puck every single day. He didn't like it, and it ached him a whole lot, for a while at least. But he knew that if Rachel would rather be with Puck then him, well, he couldn't stop it.

But, he wasn't about to let Kurt miss out on what Finn knew was one of his favorite parts of the day. "Come on, bro," he said to the smaller boy. "We can go together, as soon as you help me get all the slushy off me."

Kurt smiled, and said, "Of course, Finn. I'll help you if you really want me to." Finn couldn't help but notice a new part of Kurt's voice, something that he had never noticed before. He couldn't figure out what it was, no matter how hard he tried.

Kurt came over to him, and started helping Finn wash all the cherry slushy off him. Finn hated cherry, it was nasty, and he just couldn't stand it. And he had cherry slushy all over his face.

With Kurt's help, he had the slushy off his face within a few minutes, but his clothes were completely unfixable. It was a good thing that since he started getting slushied that he kept an extra set of clothes in his locker. He asked Kurt if he could go get them for him, and Kurt eagerly obliged to it.

While Kurt was gone, Finn sat down, contemplating his issue. He didn't feel up to going to Glee Club either, but he knew that the only way Kurt would go was if Finn would go. And Finn wasn't going to miss the chance of seeing Kurt's eyes light up like the world. So, he knew he would have to go.

When Kurt came back with the clothes, Finn smiled, and went into one of the two stalls, and put them on. When he came out, Kurt was still waiting for him, and they emerged from the bathroom.

"What, you turn gay or something?" said a voice. "Why were you in the bathroom with Kurt?" Finn instantly recognized the voice of Puck.

"Because, we happened to run into each other while in the bathroom," Finn told his ex-best friend.

Puck let out what Finn assumed was a scoffing noise, but he couldn't be sure. From Puck, it could've been absolutely anything.

They went into the Choir Room to practice, and Puck was just a little behind them. When they entered, Finn could see exactly why Kurt didn't want to go into Glee Practice. Sebastian was sitting on Blaine's lap, and giving him a hug.

Finn felt rage at Sebastian for making Kurt feel so much pain. He just wanted to lunge at the slightly smaller boy, and rip him apart. How dare he make his best friend feel so miserable.

Finn ran at Sebastian, and knocked him off of Blaine, giving him a bloody nose in the heat of the attack. Sebastian retaliated the attack by standing up, and pushing Finn to the floor. He managed to get a swing in before Finn got on top of Sebastian. Even though Sebastian was only a little shorter than Finn, maybe an inch or so, he could not get up, and that was thanks to Finn's tough workout after school, due to being the quarterback of the football team.

Then, Mr. Schue walked in, and said, "What is going on here? Finn, why are you attacking Sebastian?"

Finn realized that if he didn't get off of Sebastian, then he would most likely get a detention. Even though he really didn't want to, he clamored off the smaller homosexual boy, and rubbed his chin where Sebastian had punched him. It hurt, really bad, and he had no idea that the ex-Warbler could even punch that hard.

He realized that Mr. Schue was still waiting for an answer to his question, so he sighed, and said, "Mr. Schue, I'm sorry. It's just I've had an emotional day, and I know it's not right to take it out on Sebastian." Then, knowing that Mr. Schue would ask him to do so, he turned to Sebastian, and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you." But, he lied. He did mean to take out his anger on Sebastian, as the ex-Warbler was the cause of anguish for his best friend, Kurt.

Sebastian just nodded, and said in a dead cold voice, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again...Hudson."

Mr. Schue seemed to accept the apology however, because he smiled, and went to the front of the class, and clapped his hands twice to get the attention of the class.

When he had captivated everyone, he said, "Okay, for this week, we're going to pair into partners, and I want each of you to sing a song about how you've been feeling lately. This song has to be true to you and your partner though. Okay, will everyone pair up, so I can see if we will have any odd number groups?"

Finn saw Kurt staring desirably at Blaine and Sebastian as they paired together, and decided to save his small friend of the agony that was surely rolling around in his head right now.

"Kurt, do you want to be my partner?" he asked.

Kurt looked at Finn with two incredulously blazing blue eyes, and Finn thought he would drown in the souls of his eyes. After a minute, Kurt nodded, but Finn was having a hard time reading his expression.

Then Mr. Schue made sure that there was no one left out. Mike and Tina, Rachel and Puck, Artie and Mercedes, Blaine and Sebastian, Finn and Kurt, Brittany and Santana, Joe and Quinn, and Sugar and Rory. Everyone was paired up, so Mr. Schue nodded, and let everyone discuss the songs they would sing.

Finn turned to Kurt, and said, "Do you know what song we should sing?"

"No, not yet," Kurt said. "But I was thinking something along the lines of Barely Breathing by Duncan Sheik. You know, because we both just recently got over with a relationship, and I think the song describes it perfectly."

"I like that. Do you want to come over to my house to practice, or should I come over to yours?"

"I'll come to yours," Kurt said, his expression still unreadable. "I don't want my dad to freak out again." He let out a dry laugh, obviously remembering what had gone down last Saturday.

Finn smiled, happy to know that Kurt was getting a little better each day. It made him happy to know that his best friend was getting over his poisonous breakup with Blaine


	3. That Feeling

As Kurt finished his day of school, he contemplated all of what happened to him that day. First, he had walked into glee practice to see Blaine and Sebastian closely entwined together, and that had just been too much, so he ran to the bathroom, the boys, where no one would ever think of looking for him. Secondly, Finn had come into the bathroom, and had offered to help Kurt. Yeah, he knew that they were friends, but really, why should Finn care if he didn't go to glee practice? It really wasn't any of his business. But, Kurt had accepted. Third, when they walked into glee practice, something drove Finn to attack Sebastian, and then when he had apologized to the cocky Warbler, he didn't sound sorry at all. And finally, the thing that confused him the most was the fact that Finn wanted to be partners with him for glee. Why should Finn care about him? All he was, was a broken down kid who couldn't work properly since his break up with Blaine.

He didn't respond to much anymore, now that Blaine and him were no more. All he did was nod, and he normally didn't talk too much, unless he absolutely had to. And he didn't draw attention to himself, asking for solos in glee club like he normally would've. All he wanted to do was fade into nothingness. He didn't want to go to school, but his father was adamant about it. His dad would not let Kurt talk him into just missing school, because it was too important for him. But Kurt didn't want to see Blaine every single day. He would go to school, if only he didn't have to go through the pain of seeing Blaine and Sebastian together every single day. He tried to talk his dad into sending him back to Dalton, but his excuse for why he wouldn't was because "I'm not going to send you there just so you can transfer back to McKinley, Kurt." It was pathetic, and it only made Kurt infuriated. He didn't want to go to McKinley anymore, not when it ached him to be there. He was tired of all the hurt and the pain, and only wanted everything to go away.

As he drove to Finn's house, he turned on his radio, and took his IPod to find a suitable song. Finally, he landed on Barely Breathing, the song that he and Finn would be singing as a duet.

I know what you're doing   
I see it all too clear  
I only taste the saline   
When I kiss away your tears

As Kurt listened to Duncan Sheik singing, he couldn't help but let a quick tear role down his cheeks. The song was so much like what he felt for Blaine, still. He wished that Blaine would just see that they belonged together, and just openly admit that he was wrong. He instantly thought back to the day he broke up with Blaine, even though he had tried his best to block that horrible day out.

"Kurt I have to tell you something," Blaine said, looking nervous.

"What is it?" Kurt asked his boyfriend, slowly reaching his hand towards the younger boy. When Blaine didn't reply right away, Kurt got worried. "God damnit, Blaine! What the hell happened now? What did I do now?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, his hazel eyes wild for a second. Then, he said, "Kurt, it wasn't you. No, don't ever think it was you. No, this is my fault and my fault alone."

"What?" Each word Blaine said only worried Kurt that much further. He had to know what Blaine was talking about. "What was your fault?"

"Do you remember Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

"How could I forget him?" Kurt asked, dryly, wondering where Blaine was going with this.

"Well, you see, yesterday, I...he came over to my house, and we were just talking."

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked, cutting Blaine off. "You let him in your house even though you know how he feels about you?"

"Kurt, please, just listen," Blaine pleaded. "This is serious." Kurt nodded, his light, clear, blue eyes cold as Blaine continued. "Anyway, I was helping him study for a test he was having today, and well, he leaned in and...kissed me."

"You kissed him?" Kurt asked, incredulously. "How could you kiss him?" 

"Kurt, please, I'm sorry, I swear it."

Kurt knew that Blaine must've been hurting, but he was hurting too. He couldn't believe that the guy he was in love with cheated on him. He didn't know if he could ever trust him again.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I don't think this is going to work out though."

Kurt watched as Blaine's face became crestfallen. Kurt was sad that it was over, but he could never trust Blaine again, now.

And that was how Blaine had broken up with Kurt. Kurt chose to cut off the memory there, before getting to the part that he now remembered throwing a vase, or something that was breakable, at Blaine. And he knew that that wasn't right for him to, but Blaine had just made him so damn mad.

It was then that Kurt realized that he had driven past the road that led to Finn's house. On the next street, he turned down, and then he pulled into a driveway, and then turned around. He turned onto Finn's street, thinking of nothing but the endless day they would have to practice Barely Breathing. He refused to dwell on two certain ex-Warblers whom he had certain reasons to hate.

He pulled into Finn's driveway, and then got out of his car. Then, he walked up to Finn's door, and knocked on it.

Finn answered the door, wearing only boxers.

"Crap, Kurt, I thought we weren't meeting until five tonight."

"Umm, Finn, it is five," Kurt said, uncertainly, wondering what Finn had been doing to get to wearing his boxers.

"Crap, come in, then, Kurt," Finn said, leading Kurt in. Kurt knew that he could take care of himself, but he liked the attention Finn was showing him. Finn lead him into his living room, and then waited until Kurt sat down on the couch. Then Finn nodded, to whom, Kurt had no idea, but he didn't have much time to dwell on it right away, because Finn said, "Okay, just stay here. I'm going to go change into something more...suitable."

Kurt nodded as Finn walked away. When Finn was out of the room, Kurt let out a sigh. There was something about seeing Finn in boxers that aroused him. Wait, what? He didn't know where that thought came from. He didn't like Finn like that, no; his heart belonged to a certain ex-Warbler, who was with another certain ex-Warbler. Warbler 1 and Warbler 2, that was what Kurt would now refer to them as.

Then Finn came back into the room, wearing different clothes than what he had been wearing at school. There was a striped tee that might've been too tight on him, had Kurt actually cared. His blue jeans were bulged in a certain spot that Kurt was trying oh so hard not to look at. Kurt couldn't understand how he was feeling; he knew he liked Warbler 1 more than he liked Finn, so why was he finding himself staring continuously at that bulge?

Kurt shook his head, and Finn appeared to be slightly worried.

"Are you okay, bro?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt lied, flawlessly.

"Okay," Finn said, obviously believing Kurt.

Kurt wanted to curse his ability to be able to lie so easily. He wished Finn would ask him how he was feeling. He wished Finn would wrap those arms...wait what was he thinking? Finn was his friend for crying out loud. He did not like him like that, no that would just be weird, and a little embarrassing. No, he had moved on from Finn, and wouldn't go back down that road, no matter what. No, the days of loving Finn were long over. And he wouldn't subject himself to any more heartbreak in that area.

"Anyways, you got the song ready?" Finn asked. "We are still doing Barely Breathing by Duncan Sheik, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, smiling flawlessly at Finn. Stop it! he chastised himself. You cannot be falling back in love with Finn! Stop thinking of him like that! He's straight, as you very well know! He's obviously done it with Rachel, and you know he's done it with Santana. Just stop liking him like that! You don't want to ruin your friendship with him!

Kurt knew that he couldn't love Finn, because Finn would never love him back. He didn't want any more heartbreak, and loving Finn would just hurt him even more. So, he could never love Finn again.

Finn and Kurt practiced Barely Breathing until eight, when Kurt realized he had to get home, so that his dad wouldn’t freak out. Finn gave Kurt a hug goodbye, which really surprised Kurt, and didn’t help him at all in his confusion. He knew that Finn didn’t like him, but what if he did like him? What if Finn only asked him to be partners for the assignment so that they could get closer together, and so that Finn would be able to ask him out? Kurt couldn’t deny that that would make him happy, but he also knew that he might not say yes. Not while he would know that that was the whole reason why Finn turned to Kurt when he and Rachel broke up.

When he got home, he found out his dad was still at the tire shop, so he went into the kitchen to get supper made. He was halfway done with making some grilled cheese when his dad walked in.

“Hey dad,” he said cheerfully.

“Hey, Kurt,” his dad replied, smiling. “You making grilled cheese for me?”

“And me too,” Kurt said. “I would’ve made macaroni salad, if we had noodles.”

“That’s what I forgot the other day at the grocery store!” his dad said, smacking his head. “Sorry, Kurt, I’ll remember to get them the next time I go okay?”

Kurt just nodded his head.

When he finished making the four grilled cheese sandwiches, one for him, three for his dad, he put them on two plates, grabbed the milk out of the fridge, got himself a glass, poured the milk in the glass, got another glass, poured some coffee into that glass, put creamer and sugar in that glass, and then put the whole supper on the table. He gave his dad the cup of coffee, and the plate with three grilled cheeses, and they sat down to have a proper father-son supper.

When they got done, Kurt went up to his room, and got ready for bed. He knew he had a tiring day ahead of him tomorrow. Finn and him had both agreed that they would sing their song tomorrow, because they knew they were ready.

Kurt just really wanted to know the answer to one question: Did Finn like him as more than a friend?


	4. Barely Breathing

Finn walked into school the next day, watching out for Kurt. They needed to go over the song quick before the Glee room got crowded. And he had to tell Mr. Schue about him and Kurt going first today. He saw Kurt over by his locker, staring off into the distance, somewhere behind Finn. Finn looked behind him, and saw where Kurt was staring at. Right behind Finn, Blaine and Sebastian must've walked into the school, because they were by the doors, and were having a heavy make out session. Finn knew then that he had to get Kurt away from them, before he went into an even deeper depression than the one he was in right then.

“Kurt, come on, so we can speak to Mr. Schue,” Finn said, taking Kurt by the hand and leading him to the choir room. Finn felt a thrill at holding Kurt’s hand, there was just something about the shorter boy that he found enthralling. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but he knew he liked Kurt as more than a friend. He just wished that Kurt would stop staring at Blaine long enough for him to see how Finn felt about him. There were many times when Finn would just stare at Kurt, imagining them in situations that, had Finn been imagining them with anyone else, he would find a little awkward. But, when it was with Kurt he didn’t find them awkward, no, they were beautiful pictures he painted in his mind.

But, Finn knew that Kurt would never like him again. No, it seemed like the only person Kurt would ever like was Blaine, what with how he stared at him every second he could. Finn wished Kurt would start looking at him like that. But, he knew he had messed up, maybe if he had never called Kurt a faggot, then maybe Kurt would still like him. But, no matter how much he wished he could take it back, he knew he couldn’t. And that was causing him pain. So much pain, too much pain, just a lot of pain coursing through his body. Finn hated the pain. It was the worst part of his day, and yet it was the best part of the day, because the pain only came when he saw Kurt. It never came any other time, just when he was with Kurt. His Kurt, and soon Kurt would know, because Finn was planning on telling Kurt just how he felt. Actually, the song should say it all. Finn had never even heard of the song Barely Breathing until Kurt had mentioned it, and yet it was exactly how he felt. Especially after the first chorus:

Everyone keeps asking   
What’s it all about  
I used to be so certain  
And I can’t figure out

What is this attraction  
I only feel the pain  
There’s nothing left to reason  
And only you to blame

Will it ever change?

It described him, Kurt, and Rachel perfectly. Everyone did keep asking what was going on between Rachel and him, or him and Kurt. And, he did use to be certain that he liked Rachel, but now he wasn’t sure anymore. Especially when it came to his feelings about Kurt, those he did not understand at all. And he didn’t know what his attraction to Kurt was, because he normally felt pain when he was around him. There wasn’t anything at all to reason, and he blamed it all on Rachel. And he had absolutely no way to know if anything would ever change. Therefore, the song was absolutely perfect for his life right now.

Finn led Kurt to the Glee room, where Mr. Schue was getting that day’s lesson ready.

“Hey, Mr. Schue,” Finn said to the History teacher.

“Hey, Finn, Kurt, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you two on this early morning?”

“We just wanted to clarify that we can go first today for our duet. We have everything ready,” Finn said, smiling.

Mr. Schue looked between Kurt and Finn, and then smiled. “Is there something going on here between the two of you?”

Kurt looked like a startled fawn, and then he said, “No, Mr. Schue, we’re not dating. We’re just really good friends, isn’t that right Finn?”

Finn swallowed real hard, not wanting to think about it. He had wanted to tell Kurt how he felt about him, and here Kurt had just told Mr. Schue that he did not like him. Okay, so he didn’t use the exact words, but still, the meaning was clear.

“Finn?” Kurt asked worriedly.

“Yeah?” Finn asked.

“Right, we’re not dating, are we?”

“No, of course not,” Finn replied, and he added mentally but I want to.

The only other person to know how Finn felt about Kurt was Rachel. It had taken her a good half hour before she finally realized Finn liked a boy, and when she came to that conclusion, she automatically jumped to Kurt. Then, of course, she had to assume that they were dating, and Rachel said she was going to tell Blaine that they were sneaking behind his back.

“Finn, you have to let me tell Blaine. It’s only fair for him to know about you and Kurt dating behind his back. If it were me, wouldn’t you want to know?”

“I already know you and Puck did it behind my back, but Rachel, we’re not dating! Just because I like the boy doesn’t mean I’m dating him,” Finn told the tiny brunette assertively. “I wished Kurt and I could date, but he loves Blaine, and will probably never love me.”

“You know he liked you back when we were sophomores,” Rachel pointed out clearly.

“That doesn’t mean anything. I ruined everything. If only I had realized my feelings for him earlier,” Finn replied, very sadly. “Rachel, can’t you help me?”

“Finn, why would I help you when I want to be with you?”

“Well, you have a crappy way of showing me,” Finn replied sarcastically. “You know, it’s partially your fault that I even like Kurt. If you hadn’t been spending all that time with Puck these last few weeks, I wouldn’t have spent so much time with Kurt, and I wouldn’t be so captivated with him. So, Rachel, you can’t blame anyone besides yourself.”

Rachel looked pissed, and Finn couldn’t blame her. He had just accused her of making him fall in love with Kurt. Well, technically it was Finn’s messed up mind that got him to fall in love with the boy who had almost become his stepbrother. But, she helped it along the way.

Finn didn’t like thinking of that day; it was sad, and somewhat depressing. But, that was the day he had first come to realize his feelings for Kurt, so he couldn’t deny that, while that day was depressing, it also was life changing, and good. Because, he refused to believe that his feeling for Kurt were anything but good. He didn’t think that liking the smaller boy was evil, just because they were two guys. And he knew that soon he and Kurt would be together, because he absolutely refused to accept it otherwise.

“Finn,” Kurt was saying. “Earth to Finn, are you paying any attention at all?”

“What, huh?” Finn asked, confused.

“I told the piano guy to start playing the song so we could rehearse, and then when it came to your part, you didn’t start. Are you going to pay better attention now?”

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Finn replied, shaking his head. But, he couldn’t help but staring at Kurt. It wasn’t his fault that the smaller boy was just so cute and adorable.

The piano guy started the tune for Barely Breathing, and Kurt started to sing. Kurt’s singing captivated Finn, but when it came to his turn to sing, he sang too. Soon, they had gone through the whole song, and the choir room started to fill up, just when they hit that last note.

“Look,” Puck said, sneering as he brought Rachel in on his arm, “it’s the two little twinks.”

“Shut up, Puckerman,” Kurt said, defensively. “You’re just jealous because mine and Finn’s friendship is way stronger than yours ever was.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it was stronger. If I had been sleeping with him too, it would be just as strong. Oh wait, that’s right, I’m not gay.”

“We’re not sleeping together!” Finn growled. “Seriously. I’m tired of everyone thinking that I can’t be friends with Kurt without us sleeping together!” He turned to everyone else, who had entered the choir room shortly after Puck and Rachel, and growled, “Does anyone else here think that Kurt and me can’t be friends without sleeping together?”

Everyone else shook their heads quick, and Finn nodded. It seemed like Puck was the only one here who didn’t like that he and Kurt were friends, or perhaps more than friends.

Mr. Schue chose that time to walk back in, and said, “Okay everyone. Kurt and Finn have the stage.”

Finn stayed standing by the piano with Kurt right by him. Finn smiled once at Kurt, and then nodded towards the piano guy, and Kurt started to sing.

I know what you’re doing   
I see it all too clear  
I only taste the saline   
When I kiss away your tears

Finn started to sing, just as they had rehearsed, just him all by himself.

You really had me going  
Wishing on a star  
But the black holes that surround you  
Are heavier by far

They both sung then.

I believed in your confusion  
You were so completely torn  
It must have been that yesterday  
Was the day that I was born

Finn stopped, and let Kurt take over the song, while watching the beautiful boy sing.

There’s not much to examine  
There’s nothing left to hide

This time it was Kurt’s turn to stop and let Finn sing the song.

You really can’t be serious  
If you have to ask me why

They both joined in to sing the next part, plus the chorus.

I say good-bye  
‘Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can’t find the air  
I don’t know who I’m kidding  
Imagining you there  
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
But I don’t suppose it’s worth the price  
It’s worth the price  
The price that I would pay

Finn took over the song, singing the next part, with Kurt singing the end of each line.

Everyone keeps asking (what’s it all about?)  
I used to be so certain (and I can’t figure out)   
What is this attraction (I only feel the pain)

They both sung the next part together.

There’s nothing left to reason and only you to blame  
Will it ever change?

‘Cause I am barely   
And I can’t find the air  
I don’t know who I’m kidding  
Imagining you there  
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
But I don’t suppose it’s worth the price,   
It’s worth the price  
The price that I would pay  
But I’m thinking it over anyway  
I’m thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah

Kurt took over the next part.

I’ve come to find  
I may never know

Finn began to sing next.

Your changing mind  
Is it friend or foe?

Kurt sang the next two lines, sounding very much like an angel at this point.

I rise above   
Or sink below

Kurt and Finn doubled up on the rest of the song, and Finn had to admit, they sounded amazing together.

Every time  
You come and go  
Please don’t come and go

‘Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can’t find the air  
I don’t know who I’m kidding  
Imagining you there  
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
But I don’t suppose it’s worth the price  
Worth the price  
The price that I would pay  
But I’m thinking it (Kurt: anyway)  
I’m thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I’m thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah…

I know what you’re doing  
I see it all too clear

Finn stopped, and let everyone else clap, everyone besides Rachel, Puck, Sebastian, and Blaine. Finn then scooped up Kurt in his arms, and gave the smaller boy a very big hug.

“Congrats, Kurt, you nailed it,” he told the very sexy boy.

“You did too,” Kurt whispered back. “I think we might, just might win this thing.”

Finn smiled wickedly, happy that it seemed like Kurt’s depression was finally done with. That was until he saw Kurt staring off into the distance at Sebastian, who was looking at Kurt and Finn with a very hard expression. Besides Sebastian was Blaine, who was hugging Sebastian tightly. Blaine looked at Kurt, and gave him a hug, and Finn saw that Kurt’s face lighted up. Finn wished that Kurt would just let go of the boy who had broken his heart, and was now happy with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Barely Breathing by Duncan Sheik


	5. Cough Syrup

[(Sebastian) Blaine]  
(I love you) I can’t explain the feeling’s plain to me, so can’t you see?  
(I love you)How can I tell you about my loved one?  
(I love you) Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can’t you see?  
(How can I tell you about my loved one?)

You’d think that people would’ve had enough of silly love songs (Ooooh)  
But I look around me and I see it isn’t so (Ooooh…)  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs (Ahhhh…)  
And what’s wrong with that (What’s wrong with that?)  
I’d like to know, (Like to, like to know…)  
Cause here I go, (Cause here I go…) again!  
(Ba-ba-ba-pa-rap-ba…)

[Sebastian (Blaine)]  
I love you, (I love…)  
I love you (I love…)  
I can’t explain the feeling’s plain to me, so can’t you see? (Ba-pa-ba-pa)  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can’t you see (Ba-pa-ba-pa)  
Love doesn’t come in a minute (Doesn’t come in a minute…)  
Sometimes it doesn’t come at all, (Doesn’t come at all…)  
I only know that when I’m in it, (Only know when I’m in it…)  
It isn’t silly (At all…), No it isn’t silly, (At all),  
Love isn’t silly at all, not at all (Ba-pa-ba-pa-ra-ba-pa-ba-ra-ba-pa-pa…)  
(Ooooh…)

[Blaine (Sebastian)]  
I love you, (Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo…)  
I love you (I can’t explain the feeling’s plain to me, so can’t you see?)  
How can I tell you about my loved one?  
I love you, (Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can’t you see?)  
How can I tell you about my loved one?

[Sebastian (Blaine)]  
(Ba-pa-ba-pa-ra-ba-pa-ba-ra-ba-pa-pa…)  
You’d think that people would’ve had enough of silly love songs (Ooooh)  
But I look around me and see it isn’t so, oh no, (Ooooh…)  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs (Ahhhh…)  
And what’s wrong with that? (What’s wrong with that?)  
I’d like to know, ‘Cause here I go again, (bab bab bab ba bab ba)  
I love you, (I love)  
I love you, (I love)

[Blaine and Sebastian]  
I can’t see the feeling’s plain to me, so can’t you see?  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can’t you see  
I can’t explain the feeling’s plain to me, how can I tell you about my loved one?

“Good job, Blaine and Sebastian,” Mr. Schue said, happily. “Okay, everyone has now gone, am I correct?”

Everyone nodded their heads, and Mr. Schue then said, “Okay, you guys will now vote for the winner of our contest. You guys cannot vote for yourself, and whoever has the most votes will win.”

Kurt sidled up to Finn, and smiled. “Who do you think we should vote for? Artie and Mercedes sung Tongue Tied pretty good, but Brittany and Santana were amazing while singing I Wanna Dance with Somebody. This is a hard choice to make.”

“I think we should vote for Joe and Quinn, and make a toast to young love. It’s very obvious they like each other.”

Kurt nodded once. “Okay, we’ll vote for Quinn and Joe, but we both know it won’t matter. We’re going to win this thing, hands down.” Kurt took the slip of paper that Mr. Schue had given Finn and him to vote on, and wrote down Quinn and Joe on it.

When Mr. Schue collected all the papers, he started to separate them into piles. It seemed like there were four piles. Two of them only had one in each, and the other two looked about even. Finally, Mr. Schue put the last slip of paper on the bigger of the two piles, and smiled.

“It looks like the only couples people voted for were Quinn and Joe,” holding up one of the piles of one, and throwing that vote away, “Santana and Brittany,” holding up the other one vote pile, “Kurt and Finn, and Sebastian and Blaine,” he pointed to the last two piles of votes. “Now, you’re probably all…”

“That’s not fair, Mr. Schue!” Rachel exclaimed. “Noah’s and mine performance of Need You Now was so emotional. You can’t be serious that we didn’t get even one vote.”

“I’m sorry, Rachel,” Mr. Schue said, defiantly. “But, the votes speak for themselves. Obviously, the group did not appreciate you as much as you wished they did. Now, as I was saying, the winner of this competition happens to be…Sebastian and Blaine by one vote!”

Sebastian and Blaine both stood up, cheering and whooping, and Kurt felt his heart drop measurably. He had wanted to win so bad, maybe then it would give Blaine the reason to finally dump Sebastian, and come back to him. Kurt felt miserable since him and Blaine broke up. Kurt wished he hadn’t dumped Blaine, if only he had given him a second chance since that’s all Blaine had wanted.

 

The next day, it was Saturday, and Kurt’s dad was gone fishing for the day with some friends. They were trying to get some fishing in before it was the end of fishing season. Kurt would have slept longer than eight in the morning, had he not woken to someone knocking on the door.

When he got downstairs and answered the door, he was extremely surprised to see who it was…Sebastian Smythe.

“What do you want Meerkat face?” Kurt asked Warbler 2.

“Well, gay-face,” Sebastian replied, drawling, “I’ve noticed how you’ve been staring at me and my boyfriend. And, seeing how I know you aren’t staring at me, I’ve come to warn you to stay away from my boyfriend. And, gay-face, the next time you talk to, the next time you look at, or the next time you even think of my Blaine, you will get punched. Listen to me, gay-face, you are never getting Blaine back. You screwed that one up big time, do you understand? When you broke up with him, you lost the chance of ever getting back together with Blaine.”

Kurt just nodded, but could feel tears swelling up in his eyes. He knew that Sebastian meant his threat. Kurt knew that he would get the living crap beat out of him if he ever so much as look at Blaine again. And Kurt didn’t want to get the crap beat out of him.

Sebastian then left, and Kurt let out a sigh. Now he was free. But, he wasn’t free. No, he thought of everything that had ever happened to him.

First, he had been bullied for his freshmen, sophomore, and junior years of high school. Well, it had almost stopped with his freshmen and sophomore year, but not quite. Karofsky still bullied him in his junior year. And, when he had a crush on Finn, it hadn’t been reciprocated. He finally got his first boyfriend, Blaine, but that was killed when he moved back to McKinley, and it put a bit of a strain on their relationship. In his senior year, he finally was able to be with Blaine, but then Sebastian came. Kurt didn’t win the president election, because of Rachel, who had stuffed the ballot box on him. And then, it turned out that Blaine and Sebastian were kissing behind his back. Kurt just wanted to let out a frustrated sigh. It seemed like his whole life was thrown against him. And he felt like his life was over too. Now he wouldn’t even be able to have Blaine anymore.

Kurt knew what he had to do.

He went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, and grabbed the cough syrup that hi dad had bought a couple of weeks ago when Kurt had been stuck home with a bad case of the flu. He smiled when he saw that it was only half gone. But, that wasn’t the only thing he wanted. He also grabbed the heart pills his dad kept in the cabinet, and then he went to his bedroom.

He took a piece of paper, and wrote on it:

Dad,  
I’m sorry for this, but I just couldn’t live on anymore. I love you.

He turned on his iPod, until he found the song he was looking for. He started to sing along with it.

Life’s too short to even care at all, oh woah oh  
I’m losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control  
These fishes in the sea, they’re staring at me woah oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
A wet world aches for a beat of a drum,  
Oh

Kurt inserted one pill in his mouth, opened the cough syrup container, and took a mouthful.

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I’d run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now  
I’m waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down

He took yet another pill and put it in his mouth, this time swallowing with two mouthfuls of cough syrup.

Life’s too short to even care at all, oh  
I’m coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue, oh  
These zombies in the park, they’re looking for my heart  
Oh oh oh oh  
A dark world aches for a splash of the sung oh oh

He took two more pills, and put them in his mouth, swallowing with even more cough syrup, wondering why he wasn’t feeling any different yet, and wishing that this would happen much quicker.

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I’d run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now

And so I run now to the things they said could restore me,  
Restore life the way it should be  
I’m waiting for this cough syrup to come down

Kurt took one last pill, and drank the rest of the cough syrup with it.

Life’s too short to even care at all oh  
I’m losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I’d run away  
To some fortune I should have found by now

So I run now to the things they said could restore me,  
Restore life the way it should be  
I’m waiting for this cough syrup to come down

One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh  
One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh

Kurt felt everything go dizzy, and then he realized the pills and cough syrup were finally taking effect. It was then he thought of his dad, and what he was doing right now was going to do to his father. He instantly felt bad, but knew it was too late. He fumbled around in his pockets until he found his cell phone, and then he punched in the preprogrammed speed dial number of 2.

The last thing he remembered before he passed out was him saying one word, “Finn…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used  
> Silly Love Songs: Paul McCartney and Wings  
> Cough Syrup by Young the Giant


	6. The Blame Game

Rachel was with Noah when she got the call.

“Yeah, Finn?” she asked uncertainly.

“It’s Kurt,” Finn replied. “He called me, said my name, and then didn’t answer. I went over there,” Rachel could hear Finn’s voice breaking. “He was in his bedroom, his iPod playing, and he was lying on the floor, passed out. Next to him was a note to Burt, telling him he couldn’t live his life, an empty cough syrup bottle, and Burt’s heart pills.”

Rachel was shocked, out of everyone in Glee club, she had always seen Kurt as the least likely to commit suicide.

“Is he going to be okay?” she asked Finn.

“We don’t know,” Finn replied. “I called Burt, who told me to take Kurt to the hospital. I’m here right now with him in the hospital.” Finn sounded like his voice was breaking as he finished talking. And Rachel could understand, as she was the only person who knew that Finn liked Kurt. She had promised to keep his secret, for now, but Kurt had been her best friend, until Rachel had cheated on Finn with Noah. That had caused them to fall apart slowly, until now they only spoke to each other when they were forced to during class or Glee club. Rachel wished that she and Kurt could still be friends.

“Hey, Rachel,” Finn said, from the other side of the phone.

“Yeah?” she asked.

“I was wondering if you could call and tell Blaine about it. I would myself, but I sort of deleted his number after he teed me off.”

Rachel gave a quiet chuckle. “Okay, I’ll call him. Hey, how about I meet you at the hospital.” She looked at Noah, who looked shocked. He opened his mouth up to speak, and Rachel lifted a finger to tell him to keep quiet.

“Yeah, okay,” Finn replied. “I’ll meet you in the lobby of the hospital.” Then the phone went click.

“What was that about?” Noah asked, his brown eyes anxious. Rachel explained the situation to Noah, and his eyes darkened. “We have to go support him,” he said sullenly.

 

Blaine was in a very heavy make out session with Sebastian when his cell phone went off.

“Don’t answer that,” Sebastian said, breaking away long enough to speak, and then went back to attacking Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine pushed Sebastian off, and then answered the phone.

“Hello?” he asked, a little dazedly.

“Hey, Blaine,” said Rachel’s voice.

“I was sort of busy,” Blaine said, assertively.

“Well,” Rachel said, “Kurt’s in the hospital. He tried committing suicide. Finn found him, and I just thought you should know about it.”

“What? Kurt did what? You must be mistaken Rachel. Please tell me you’re mistaken. There is absolutely no way that Kurt would deliberately try to kill himself. How do you know that it wasn’t an accident?”

“Trust me; he had an empty cough syrup bottle, and his dad’s heart pills next to him, plus a suicide note. Blaine, it wasn’t an accident.”

“Are you going to the hospital?” Blaine asked. “Because if you do, could you come pick me up?”

Blaine wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he still had very strong feelings for Kurt. The only reason why he was dating Sebastian was so he could make Kurt jealous. That, and because he wasn’t used to feeling so alone.

“Yeah,” Rachel replied. “I’ll be over there in ten minutes, does that sound good?”

“Yeah,” Blaine replied. “See you, I guess.” Then the phone went click.

Blaine turned back to Sebastian, and smiled. “So, are you up for a trip to the hospital?”

“Who’s in trouble?” Sebastian asked, innocently.

“It’s Kurt,” Blaine replied. “He committed suicide. I’m going to make sure he’s alright.”

“C’mon,” Sebastian said, looking very impenitent. “It’s not like we didn’t see this coming. You’ve seen him moping around the school, it wasn’t that long until he tried killing himself. Blaine, I say we don’t go see him. It’s not like we had any part of this.”

Blaine knew instantly that Sebastian was hiding something. After dating him for two months, that much was very obvious.

“What did you do?” he asked cynically.

Sebastian let out a sigh, tried to deny it, but Blaine kept persisting the topic, knowing that he was lying. Finally, Sebastian went off into a story about how earlier that day, he went over to Kurt’s, right before coming to Blaine’s, and told him to stay away from Blaine, otherwise he would get punched.

“Look,” Sebastian finished, “I didn’t think he would try to kill himself. Blainers, are you mad at me?”

Blaine stared at Sebastian. “You know, you could feel a little sorry about what you did, but you don’t. Sebastian, what you did was cold and heartless. I don’t think I want to date you anymore.”

Screw making Kurt jealous, if it meant being with a jackass like Sebastian, then he would just ask Kurt out, and hope that he forgives him for cheating on him. That is, unless Kurt was dating Finn secretly. They were always together, always hanging out. And what was with that song, Barely Breathing? Blaine knew the song, he and Kurt listened to it a lot. It was a love song, or a breakup song. It could go as either or. Were Finn and Kurt singing the song to Rachel and Blaine, their respective exes, or were they singing it to each other? Blaine just hoped they weren’t dating, because he wanted to get back together with Kurt.

Sebastian was just sitting there, staring at Blaine, obviously dumbstruck.

“Get out,” Blaine said coldly. “I don’t ever want to see your face here again. Stay at McKinley if you want, I don’t care. Just don’t expect to sit by me or talk to me anymore.”

“Whatever,” Sebastian said, storming out of the room.

Just then, there was a knocking at the door, and Blaine followed Sebastian out of the room and down to the door. Sebastian opened the door, knocking Rachel to the side.

Rachel looked at Sebastian, and then Blaine, and then she said, “What just happened?”

Blaine explained the situation to Rachel, including Sebastian’s threat to Kurt. Rachel looked appalled, and then said, “You did a good job to break up with him. Kurt’s your friend, and you shouldn’t date someone who threatens your friends. Come on, let’s go to Kurt.”

Blaine nodded to Rachel, and followed her to the car. He wasn’t surprised to see Puck in the front seat of the car.

Blaine got in the backseat of the car, and they started to drive to the hospital. Blaine was really worried for Kurt. He just wanted the older boy to be okay. Blaine had to admit it, Kurt was the love of his life, and always would be. He would be the one by Kurt’s side when he woke up, and possibly Finn, seeing how Finn and Kurt were inseparable. Blaine’s earlier worries that Finn and Kurt were secretly dating aroused again, and Blaine felt his hands getting sweaty. It’s not that he wouldn’t be happy for Kurt if he and Finn were dating, but he wanted Kurt for himself. He was the one to love Kurt first after all.

 

Rachel watched through the review mirror at Blaine as she drove. She could practically hear his mind buzzing. She could tell that he still liked Kurt, even though he had never said such a thing to her. And that would work. If she could get Kurt and Blaine back together, Finn would realize that he belonged with Rachel. Noah already knew that she just wanted to use him to get back together with Finn, and Noah didn’t seem to mind too much. He didn’t mind that, so long as they could still make out when no one else was around.

When they pulled up into the hospital, they went inside. Finn was there, waiting, just as he promised. He looked as though he had done some serious crying.

“Hey Finn,” Rachel said. “How is he?”

“Not awake,” Finn replied, stiffly. “He’s been here for a half hour, and he hasn’t woken up yet. Rachel, what happens if he never wakes up? What will I do without him?”

“It’s okay,” Rachel said, putting a hand on his back. “Finn, he’ll wake up, okay? But until then, we’ll all have Kurt in our prayers and hearts. I promise you, everything will be okay. He isn’t going to die.”

“Oh, God,” Finn stumbled, “Rachel, I can’t live without him.” Tears came streaming down his face, and he buried his face in Rachel’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Rachel said, soothingly. “He’ll be okay.” Rachel knew that Finn really liked Kurt, but she also knew that it was just a phase. He would get over Kurt, and then they could get back together.

“Let’s go see him,” Noah said, making Finn unbury himself from Rachel, and wipe his face.

Finn led them to the elevator, and they went up till they got to the floor Kurt was on. Then, he led them to Kurt’s room. Rachel was expecting Burt to be there, but the room was empty, except the bed where Kurt’s body was lying on. Kurt looked nothing like his strong self, instead he looked quite weak.

Rachel snuck a quick look at Finn, and saw the tall boy about ready to break into tears again.

“Where’s Burt?” Rachel asked calmly.

“I don’t know,” Finn replied, obviously trying to choke back the tears. “He said he was on his way when I called him, something about how he had to drop off his fishing friends at their houses.”

Rachel saw that Blaine had moved so that he was kneeling by Kurt’s bed. Rachel trained one eye on Blaine, and one on Finn. Finn was staring at Blaine curiously, probably wondering what he was doing when it had seemed like lately Blaine didn’t care about Kurt that much. Blaine took Kurt’s still hand and started whispering furiously. Rachel couldn’t tell what he was whispering, she was too far away. She could see the fear in his eyes though, it was as plain as day, and knew that he feared Kurt would die, just as Finn did. She wondered if either one of the boys even realized they shared the others feelings, or if they just saw the other as an enemy.

 

Blaine was falling apart, staring at Kurt like that. He was trying to keep his cool, but it was hard to do when the guy he loved was in front of him, lying perfectly still, not moving a single muscle. Blaine kept willing for Kurt to wake up, to twitch a hand, to do anything so that Blaine knew Kurt wasn’t dead.

“Come on, Kurt, please, please, squeeze my hand if you can hear me,” Blaine whispered. “Come on Kurt, please. I love you, and I need to make sure you’re all right.” Nothing. Blaine let out something that was half between a frustrated sigh, and a bit fierce growl.

He looked around, and saw Finn’s curious gaze on him and his hand that was wrapped around Kurt’s.

“I thought you didn’t care about Kurt anymore,” Finn said nonchalantly.

“Where would you get that idea?” Blaine asked. “Just because I was dating that jackass of a Sebastian? I never stopped caring for Kurt, never. Do you understand?”

Finn looked wild for a second. “I was there when you weren’t,” he finally said. Blaine couldn’t believe his ears. Was Finn actually admitting to liking Kurt? “I was there when you were off making out with Smythe. When he was down, I was there to bring him up.” He stopped for a second, and then he started crying. “I failed him,” he whispered. “I should’ve been there. I should have stopped him. I could have stopped him.

“You bet your behind you should have stopped him,” Blaine said assertively. “But, it wasn’t your fault. You weren’t there, and you shouldn’t blame yourself for it. Actually, if there’s anyone to blame, it would be me.”

Finn looked at Blaine, a startled look in his eyes, like he was expecting Blaine to say that. Blaine couldn’t blame him. He himself couldn’t believe he had just admitted to being responsible to making Kurt try to kill himself. He felt as though he had to explain himself. “I’m the one who was dating Sebastian,” he whispered. “I could’ve stopped Sebastian from going over to Kurt’s and threatening him. Finn, if anyone failed him, it would be me.” Then, it was Blaine’s turn to start crying. He could feel the tears washing down his face, he could taste the salt.

He dropped Kurt’s hand, and then went to Finn. They hugged each other, and both were crying. Blaine thought he heard Puck go, “Sissies.” Blaine didn’t care though, that was his love down there on the bed, unconscious as a rock, but he still looked beautiful. Blaine knew that both he and Finn wanted Kurt to wake up. He wasn’t sure if Finn saw Kurt as his best friend, or as more, but Blaine was just happy to have someone there who knew how he felt.


	7. One Word

Monday. Finn didn’t want to go to school. He had been with Kurt all weekend, ever since Saturday, and he felt as if he would be betraying the smaller boy if he left. But, he couldn’t just skip school, _could_ he?

Finn heard footsteps, and he averted his eyes from Kurt for a second to see who came in. It was Burt. He had come late Saturday night, obviously he had been fishing over by Westerville, and it had taken him a while to drop all his fishing buddies off. When Finn’s knowledge of who it had entered was satisfied, he stared back down to the perfect angel on the bed. 

“Finn,” Burt said, and Finn realized how hard it was for Burt to be in the same hospital where his wife had died. “Son, you need to be getting to school. I’ll stay here with Kurt, and I’ll make sure to let you know if he wakes up. Let Blaine know the same when he gets back from getting you two breakfast.”

Blaine. Finn had never thought he would be friends with Blaine after Blaine broke Kurt’s heart, but they had grown close since Kurt had tried to kill himself. There had to be one of them in the room at all times, and when they both grew hungry, one of them would go down to the cafeteria to get them food. It was Blaine’s turn this morning.

Finn just nodded once to let Kurt’s father know he heard him. Through the entire one-way conversation, Finn kept his brown eyes on the boy on the bed. In his mind, he willed Kurt to wake up, just so he could know for sure that Kurt would survive. He knew the doctor had said that he, Finn, had gotten Kurt to the hospital on time, but if that was the case, and Kurt was going to wake up like the doctor had also said, then why _hadn’t_ he woken up? All Finn wanted right now in life was to see Kurt’s beautiful blue-green-gray eyes staring in his. He wanted to be able to tell Kurt that he loved him, because now he could see that life was short, and if he didn’t proclaim his love for Kurt right now, he may never get a chance to.

Finn heard more scuffling of the floor, and looked up to see Burt leaving the room. Finn trained his glance back to Kurt, and smiled at his best friend. If only he would wake up now.

Then, Finn heard a quiet knock at the door. He looked up again, getting frustrated. Wouldn’t anyone just let him sit here, watching Kurt. He was surprised to see Quinn standing there.

Quinn. The girl Finn used to love. One of his two past girlfriends who had cheated on him with his supposed best friend, Puck. Finn hadn’t expected Quinn to come in, as far as he was aware, Quinn and Kurt weren’t particularly close.

“Hey Finn,” Quinn said quietly. Finn didn’t want to look at Quinn, so instead he fixed his glance on the angel in front of him, Kurt. “Finn,” Quinn said, again, this time a bit louder. “I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school.”

That angered Finn. It was obvious that Quinn didn’t even _care_ about Kurt. He got off his knees quickly, and for what seemed like the first time in ages, he left Kurt’s side. He walked over to Quinn, and yelled, “Why are you here Quinn? Do you not _care_ about Kurt? He’s in a fucking coma for crying out loud, and you’re acting as if the most important thing is whether I go to _school_? That’s bull Quinn, and you know it!”

“Calm down Finn,” Quinn said, still in that quiet tone of hers. “Do you want to draw attention to yourself? I’m not suggesting that school is more important than Kurt’s life, nothing is more important than someone’s life, but I _am_ saying that Kurt wouldn’t want you to miss school just for him. So, do you want a ride to school?”

Finn knew that Quinn had a point, but he honestly didn’t care. He didn’t want to go to school, he had promised himself he’d be there when Kurt woke up.

Finn walked back over to Kurt’s side, kneeled back down by the bed, and took Kurt’s hand in his. They were so small, yet so perfect. Finn could probably fit both of Kurt’s hands into his one hand.

Finn heard footsteps, and he looked up, thinking he would see Quinn retreating out of the room. Instead, he was surprised to see Blaine coming back into the hospital room, a bunch of food in his arms.

“I wasn’t sure exactly what you wanted,” Blaine said, “so I grabbed a little bit of…” he went silent when he saw Quinn standing there. “Hey, Quinn, what are you doing here?”

“Hey Blaine,” Quinn said, “I was here to give Finn a ride. I didn’t realize you were here too.”

“I wouldn’t think of leaving Kurt’s side for a second,” Blaine said. Then he turned to Finn. “How _is_ Kurt? Is there any change?”

Finn shook his head quickly, and placed his eyes back on Kurt. He ran over everything in his mind, and knew that Quinn spoke the truth earlier. He got up quickly, put his hand on Blaine’s shoulder, and took one pop tart from his arms. “I’ll eat this on the go,” he said, smiling at Blaine.

“O-on the go?” Blaine asked, looking surprised. “Where are we going?”

“School,” Finn replied. When Blaine continued to look startled, Finn sighed. “It’s what Kurt would’ve wanted, Blaine. He wouldn’t have wanted us to miss school just to make sure he’s alive, and Burt promised to keep an eye on him for us.”

Blaine’s hazel eyes were wide, but he sighed. “Okay, but I don’t think they’re going to give my money back for all this. I’ll just bring it with me to eat at school. I’ll be nice and share with you, though Finn.”

Finn nodded, wondering how Blaine could be so light-humored about this. There wasn’t anything funny about the situation.

That day seemed to go agonizingly slow. Finn sighed when he was _finally_ done with eighth hour. Now he could go to Glee Club, and then back to the hospital to be by Kurt.

When he got into Glee, Mr. Schue was already there, and was waiting by the board. He had the marker in his hand, and when Finn went to sit down by Blaine, he wrote on the board, _One Word_.

“This weeks assignment, I want you to find a song title that only has one word in it, because we all know how much expression can be in one word. You can sing it as a group or as a solo.”

Finn had the perfect song picked out, but he figured he would need Blaine to sing with him, so he turned to Blaine, and said, “Do you think you want to sing with me?”

Blaine smiled, and said, “Sure, Finn. What are we going to sing?”

“I was thinking _Stand_ by Lenny Kravitz.”

Blaine smiled, and said, “I think I like that song.”

“Finn,” Mr. Schue said, quickly, making Finn nearly jump out of his seat. “Name one word how you’re feeling right now.”

“Lost,” Finn replied.

“Blaine?”

“Scared.” Finn looked at Blaine in shock, and noticed that he did indeed look scared. Finn could sympathize, for he was feeling scared himself.

Glee Club dismissed then, and Finn let out a sigh. He didn’t want to be where everyone felt happy all the time, not when he didn’t feel happy himself.

The next few days went by slowly, and there were still no changes in Kurt. The doctor told Finn that it was normal for a patient in a coma to not wake up for a while, and they’d even had a patient who was in a coma for six years before they woke up. Finn didn’t care though; he wanted Kurt to wake up _now_ , not six years from now.

Soon, it was Friday, and Kurt still wasn’t awake from his coma. Blaine and Finn planned on singing their duet today during Glee club. When they got there, Finn was surprised to see everyone sitting there, including Sebastian. Finn hadn’t expected everyone to be there so early.

“Our one word song is _Stand_ by Lenny Kravitz. We know he’s not here to hear this, but this is for our good friend, Kurt,” Blaine said.

“Let’s hope he wakes soon from his coma,” Finn finished, and then he started to sing.

 _Come on, stand up again_  
Stand, you’re gonna run again   
Don’t give up You’re gonna see tomorrow

Blaine took over the next part to sing his part.

 _That you’ll be on your feet again  
Sometimes the world’s gonna knock you over   
But you will see who are your friends _**(Finn:** _Ooooo!_ )

Finn and Blaine sang together then.

 _Come on, stand, up again_  
Come on, stand   
Stand, you’re gonna run again

Finn sang the next part

_Your faith and patience will be your soldiers_

Blaine took over the next part.

_To guide you through your troubled times_

Finn sang next, with Blaine at the end of each line

 _Just put one foot in front (of the other)_  
The battles are inside (your mind)   
You have the power to (face your demons)   
No matter how they go (at times)   
And rid yourself of your (fear and weakness)

Finn sang the next part as a solo

 _So you can start to live your life_ ( **Blaine:** _Ooooo!_ )

Blaine and Finn started to sing together again for a duet.

 _Come on, stand, up again_  
Come on, stand   
Stand, you’re gonna run again

Finn sang the next part.

_Come on_

At this point, the New Directions started to sing the next part, really getting into the song.

 _Come on, stand_ ( **Finn:** _Come on Baby!_ ) _up again_ ( **Blaine:** _Stand yeah!_ )   
_Come on stand_ ( **Finn and Blaine:** _You can make it!_ )  
  
Blaine and Finn sang next, and they were joined by the New Directions.

_Stand you’re gonna run again Pick up your will And put on your face_

Finn sang the next part by himself.

 _If you need to, just take my hand_ ( **New Directions:** _Take my hand_ )   
_It's time to demonstrate, don’t hesitate (_ **New Directions _:_** _Don’t hesitate)  
Just get up and say "Yes, I can" (_ **New Directions _:_** _"Yes, I can")_

The New Directions continued to sing along with the song.

 _Come on, stand, (_ **Finn:** _Come on baby!) up again (_ **Blaine** _Stand yeah!)  
Come on, stand, (_ **Finn and Blaine _:_** _Come on you can make it!)_

New Directions sung even more.

 _Stand, you're gonna run again_  
  
Finn and Blaine continued to sing together as New Directions went silent.

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

New Directions continued to sing with Finn and Blaine.

 _Come on, stand, (_ **Finn _:_** _Ohhhh stand yeah!) up again (_ **Blaine _:_** _Stand up again!)  
Come on, stand, (_ **Finn and Blaine _:_** _Ohhhh come on baby!)  
Stand, you're gonna run again (_ **Finn and Blaine _:_** _Stand stand!)  
Stand, you're gonna run again (_ **Finn and Blaine _:_** _Come on!)  
Stand, you're gonna run again (_ **Finn and Blaine _:_** _Gonna run again!)_

Mr. Schue let out a quick clap when they were finished, and then he smiled and said, “Good job guys. That was splendid.”

Finn smiled as everyone clapped for him and Blaine, and for the first time since Kurt had lapsed into his coma, Finn felt truly happy.

The next week was uneventful, not even Kurt changed. It was Friday after school, almost exactly two weeks since Kurt had lapsed into his coma. Finn was there, staring at Kurt, while Blaine had actually left the hospital, they were both getting tired of eating the cafeteria food, so Blaine had gone to Breastix to get some food they had ordered.

Finn thought back to the assignment of last week Glee practice, and smiled. One word for what he felt about Kurt.

Love. It was all he could think of now when he looked at the unconscious angel in front of him. Love, it was the perfect thing. His love for Kurt had grown over the past weeks while watching the angel peacefully lying there, but all he truly wanted was for Kurt to wake up. He felt he would suffocate in his love for him if he couldn’t tell Kurt how he felt. All he really wanted was Kurt to know exactly how he felt.

“Kurt,” he said, taking Kurt’s hand in his, “I’m sad that you’re in your coma. You’re my best friend, and…I love you. Please, wake up, or squeeze my hand even if you can hear me.” Finn put his head down on the mattress, and sent a silent prayer to God to let Kurt wake up. While he had his eyes closed, he felt a pressure on his hand, and Finn looked at Kurt to see his eyes fluttering open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used  
> Stand by Lenny Kravitz


	8. Recovery

Kurt looked at Finn, his mind feeling dizzy. He had no idea what he was doing here, the last thing he remembered was calling up Finn, and then everything went blank. He remembered trying to kill himself however, and he wondered if he had actually died. But, wouldn’t that mean Finn was dead too?

“Where am I?” he asked, fuzzily.

“The hospital,” Finn replied, smiling. “It’s okay, Kurt. You don’t know how happy I am to see you’re awake. Blaine…crap, just wait a minute.”

Kurt felt confused. What was Finn going to say about Blaine? He hadn’t really realized they were friends. His head was starting to ache just thinking about it though, and he rubbed his head.

Finn whipped out his cell phone, and then pressed a couple numbers on it. Then, after a moment’s pause, he said, “Hey Blaine, guess what?” There was a pause as Blaine replied. “What? No, Kurt’s not dead. No, it’s just the opposite.” Finn was silent as Blaine replied. Kurt thought he heard a scream. “Okay, I’ll see you in a bit.” Then, Finn turned back to Kurt, and said, “Well, Blaine’s on his way.” He smiled at Kurt again, and then took his hands. Kurt could feel himself flush red, and Finn dropped Kurt’s hands in embarrassment. Finn’s cheeks went red, and he murmured something like, “Sorry.”

Kurt shared a warm smile with Finn, just as the door burst open, and Blaine came running in. Kurt was genuinely surprised, mainly because his ex’s hair wasn’t in its usual gel helmet, but it was in its natural curls.

“Kurt, Kurt, Kurt,” Blaine said, coming up besides Kurt. “I’m so happy you’re okay.”

Kurt trained his smile on Blaine, and then he whispered, “I’m happy you’re here. And surprised. What happened to Sebastian?”

While he was still a little fuzzy about what had happened before he had tried to kill himself, he knew it had something to do with Blaine’s boyfriend.

“I…well, umm…you see…we broke up,” Blaine looked flustered, and Kurt was smiling, even though he knew he should be sad that they had broken up. Of course, that meant that Blaine and Kurt would now have a chance to get back together.

“Well, good,” Kurt said. “Sebastian was a jackass.”

Just then, a nurse came in, and she looked surprise to see Kurt laying there, awake. Someone had propped pillows behind Kurt, and so Kurt looked like he was sitting up in the bed, but he was quite comfortable. 

“You’re awake,” she said, sounding surprised too. Then, she took that thing nurses and doctors carried around to let everyone else know about what happened. “Mr. Hummel in room 204 is awake. Mr. Hummel in 204 is awake.”

Five minutes passed, and then a doctor walked into the room. He looked at Blaine and Finn, and then at Kurt. Kurt had to admit it, as far as doctors went, this one was really cute. He had dark brown hair with brown eyes, and he was tall.

“Hello, boys,” the doctor said. “I see you have been faithful to your friend still.” Then he turned to Kurt, and said, “Hello Mr. Hummel. I’m Dr. Reuben. I will be your doctor. Do you remember anything about before you passed out?”

“Some things,” Kurt replied, truthfully. “I know I tried killing myself, but I’m not sure why yet. And I also remember calling Finn just before passing out.”

“That’s normal,” Dr. Reuben replied. “It’s normal for a patient that just woke up in a coma to have a foggy memory. So, we’ll keep an eye on you for a while, and monitor your recovery, and maybe, by luck, you’ll be able to to go home tomorrow.”

Kurt smiled; he wanted to go home to see his dad more than anything. But, wait, why wasn’t he here? Kurt had been at the hospital as often as he could when his dad had his heart attack. Kurt trained his eyes onto Finn, and said, quietly, “Where’s Dad at?”

Dr. Reuben smiled, and left before anyone could answer Kurt’s question.

When he had gone, Blaine said, “Crap, Finn, we totally forgot about Burt!”

“I got this man,” Finn said, reaching into his pocked to pull out his cellphone again. He punched in more numbers, but this time, Kurt didn’t really listen to the conversation. Instead, he stared at Blaine, wondering exactly why his ex should even care about him. His head tried to tell him that Blaine had moved on, but his heart was telling his brain to just shut up. It was making his head dizzy just to think of it. He wanted all this weirdness to go away. Right now, he almost wished to go back to when Blaine and Sebastian were dating, because then it wouldn’t make everything just so damn confusing.

When Finn hung up the phone, again, he turned to Kurt, and smiled. “Your dad is on his way.”

Kurt smiled awkwardly at him. For some reason, he just realized that it seemed like Finn smiled a lot at him. It’s not like Kurt didn’t appreciate everything, but it definitely made everything even more confusing. Kurt wasn’t one to like his life being confusing. It just plain sucked.

 

Two days later, Kurt was cleared to go home. Burt was there to take him, but he had to go bathroom. Finn and Blaine were both in the room, and it was clear they were tripping over themselves to make him comfortable. While the two boys had been close at first, it seemed like they were getting a little more hostile towards each other now that Kurt was awake. Kurt sighed; he had hoped that their friendship would’ve lasted.

“I’m going to get you some food quick,” Finn said, smiling.

“I don’t want food from the hospital,” Kurt said. “I want good ol’ home-cooked food.”

“You need something to eat,” Finn insisted. “You haven’t eaten at all this morning.”

“Fine,” Kurt sighed, giving in. He knew that if he didn’t give in, Finn wouldn’t let him away with it. Finn was going to get his way eventually, so it was just best for him to give it to him early on.

Finn left the room, and Blaine turned onto Kurt, and smiled.

“I have a song I’ve been working on for you,” he said, quietly. “I was wondering if you would care to listen.”

Kurt sighed. He didn’t know if he really wanted to hear Blaine sing a song. He didn’t know what this song was going to be about, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear a love song, or a sorry song, or a pity song, or whatever the song might be about. However, he heard himself sigh, and say, “Sure, go ahead, Blaine.”

Blaine smiled, and he took a deep breath. Then he started to sing.

The sun goes down  
The stars come out,  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I’m glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let’s go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now,  
Now I’ll take you by the hand,  
Hand you another drink,  
Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slippin’ away,  
Away from us so stay  
Stay with me I can make  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts   
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same   
I’m glad you came  
I’m glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me,  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me,  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me,  
So let’s go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now,  
Now I’ll take you by the hand,  
Hand you another drink,  
Drink it if you can,

Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down,  
The stars come out,  
And all that counts,  
Is here and now,  
My universe will never be the same,  
I’m glad you came,  
I’m glad you came

I’m glad you came,  
So glad you came  
I’m glad you came  
I’m glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out,  
And all that counts,  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same,  
I’m glad you came,  
I’m glad you came

“How’d you like it?” Blaine asked, when he finished.

Kurt didn’t know what to make of it, exactly. Was Blaine telling him that he wanted to get back together? Kurt would’ve thought his heart would flutter away, had Blaine asked him that, but now that he had asked it, he wasn’t sure, but he swore he felt his heart sinking down like it was drowning in sinking sand.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Kurt asked, Blaine, slowly.

Blaine looked shocked. “Kurt, didn’t you figure it out? I just want you back. My life changed when you entered it, and I was so stupid to kiss Sebastian. I’m sorry, Kurt. I’d do anything for you to take me back.”

Kurt looked at Blaine, and let out a sigh. It wasn’t fair for Blaine to spring this onto him right now. It wasn’t the right thing to do to Kurt’s fragile state. He wasn’t even sure if he had completely forgiven Blaine for kissing Sebastian. He didn’t like how this was making his head hurt.

He was relieved when Finn came back in with some food. It looked like some breakfast sandwich, and he handed it to Kurt. “I hope you like this,” he said. “It’s got all your favorite things on it.”

Kurt took it, and took a bite out of it. He surprisingly found it to his liking. It didn’t taste that bad, and really, he appreciated that Finn had actually learned what he had liked.

Kurt’s mind went back down to that old thought of whether Finn liked him more than a friend. It sure seemed like that lately. The past couple of days, he had watched as Blaine and Finn had vied for his attention, and he had thought he liked the attention. It got annoying fast though, because all it seemed like the two boys, who had seemed so close when Kurt had woken up, were pushing each other further apart. Kurt wished they would stop all their fighting.

Kurt couldn’t help but think however, of Blaine’s request. It was tempting, just to take Blaine back. However, he knew it would be hard to forget all that stuff that had happened between him and Finn. He smiled as he remembered how, when he went over to Finn’s to practice for Barely Breathing, he couldn’t stop staring at Finn’s bulge. He wasn’t sure if that meant he liked Finn, or what, but he knew that he couldn’t pick Blaine until he could straighten out his feelings for Finn. He wanted to hate himself for his decision, but that was where it would stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Glad You Came by The Wanted


	9. Preparations

Finn was glad that Kurt was out of the hospital, he really was. It was just that Kurt was staying at home for the week, because Dr. Reuben had said he needed rest before going back to the stress of school. Burt was cool with Finn coming over for a half hour or so to explain Kurt's homework to him, but Finn always felt like he was intruding, especially when Blaine came over. Finn and Blaine had been close while Kurt was unconscious, but now they were drifting apart, and competing over the smaller (well smaller than Finn, but not smaller than Blaine) boy.

Finn walked into school on Monday, and right away, Sebastian came up to him. Finn had been surprised that Sebastian had opted to stay at McKinley when he could've gone back to Dalton, but maybe Dalton wasn't going to accept him when he had transferred.

They were coming up on Regionals soon, and Finn knew that the New Directions were going to have to step up their game when competing against The Warblers and The Golden Goblets. Finn just hoped they could win it because that would take them one step closer to going to Nationals again, and this year winning.

"Hey, Finn," Sebastian said, walking up to Finn.

"Hey, Sebastian," Finn replied briskly.

"How's Kurt doing?" he asked.

"He's okay," Finn said, shrugging. "He hasn't lapsed back into a coma at least."

"Wait, that can happen?" Sebastian asked. He almost sounded alarmed, but Finn almost didn't believe he was.

"According to the doctor it's not uncommon," he replied.

They continued walking to Glee Club, and Sebastian turned to Finn, and said, "We have to do good this year. You know why I've opted to staying in New Directions when I've had Dalton asking me to come back?"

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because, I truly believe that New Directions are going to win this, but only if we buckle down. For  example, you and Blaine need to stop worrying about Kurt." When Finn was about to protest, Sebastian held up his hand. "I realize that there is some kind of fight between the two of you for whom ends up with Kurt, but you need to realize Regionals is this weekend. We all know you and Blaine are two of our best singers, but we won't capture our true potential if you two are both busy with Kurt. You have to admit that Kurt will not be able to compete with us seeing how he will not be able to be here this week."

Finn knew that Sebastian had a point, and he let out a sigh. He didn't want to admit that. He was in love with Kurt, and wished that he could just be with him.

"Okay," Finn replied. "I'm still going to Kurt's every night to give him his homework."

 "Okay, just stay focused on the task at hand," Sebastian said.

They entered the choir room, and Finn could feel all eyes on his as they walked in, pressing close together as they whispered.

When Finn went over to sit by Rory, who was one of the few people he could actually stand in Glee Club, he was surprised to see Puck come up to him.

"What were you and Smythe talking about?" Puck asked.

"Strategy," Finn replied briskly.

"Just don't play into his evil hands," Puck replied. And then he walked away, and sat back down by Rachel. Finn wondered what Puck's problem was. It wasn't like they were friends, and Puck should just learn how to stay out of his business.

Mr. Schue walked in, and he didn't have any interesting lessons for the week, actually it seemed like he couldn't think of anything to do, besides getting ready for Regionals. Mr. Schue asked if anyone had any ideas for what they should sing for Regionals, and Finn raised his hand.

"Yes, Finn?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I was thinking My Love is Your Love by Whitney Houston," he said, thinking directly of Kurt.

Mr. Schue nodded once. "Anyone else got a song?"

Sebastian raised his hand, and Mr. Schue nodded towards him.

"I was thinking Blaine, Finn, and I could take and sing Carry On by Fun."

Mr. Schue looked thoughtful, and said, "Okay. Blaine and Finn, do you agree to sing with Sebastian?"

"Yes," Finn said, knowing Sebastian was just trying to put the best singers in Glee Club together.

"Whatever," Blaine said. "I guess if they both want to sing, then I can't argue."

"Okay," Mr. Schue said, turning to the rest of the club. “We need one more song. I was thinking it could be a duet or solo. If it’s a duet, I say our winners of the duet competition, Blaine and Sebastian should sing it, but if it’s a solo, I think we should have Rachel or Santana.”

“Don’t we get to agree if we sing the songs already chosen?” Rachel asked, raising her hand.

“Okay,” Mr. Schue said. “Does anyone here have any objections to us singing My Love is Your Love as a group number, and Carry On sung by Finn, Blaine, and Sebastian?”

“Shouldn’t we have a girl singing in with Carry On?” Mercedes asked.

“Actually,” Mr. Schue replied, “of course the whole Glee Club will be singing in with Carry On, but the leads will be Finn, Blaine, and Sebastian. I was thinking if we did My Love is Your Love, then Mercedes, you Artie, Blaine, and Finn could sing the leads for it.”

 Mercedes looked smug at that, and stared at the rest of the Glee Club with a face that dared someone to stand against her.

Finn raised his hand. “I think Rachel should sing Here’s to Us as sung by Halestorm with the girls in the background.”

Rachel looked at him with a smile, and then winked at him. She probably figured he did this for her, but he was doing it for the sake of the club. She was the best female vocalist in the club, besides maybe Mercedes, and he knew she would kill during the song. It was only right for them to showcase their best performers, after all.

“Okay, Here’s to Us, My Love is Your Love, and Carry On,” Mr. Schue replied. “I think that’s all. We are ready for Regionals, and we are going to win. This week, we will be practicing these three songs until you are all tired of them, and then on Saturday we will have a performance that will blow away everyone else in the audience, and make them wish they never dared to compete against us.”

Everyone cheered at that.

That week went by fast, and soon it was Saturday, and everyone was at the bus, including Kurt, who was riding with them to support them.

“You guys better win so that we can go to Nationals this year,” Kurt said, as he boarded the bus. He surprised Finn by sitting next to him, and smiling. “You going to win this, Hudson?” he asked, joking holding his fist as if he would punch Finn if they didn’t.

“Course, Hummel,” Finn replied. “Just wait until you hear how awesome it’s going to be.”

“Good,” Kurt replied, smiling, and putting his arm around Finn’s shoulder. Finn knew it probably didn’t mean anything, but that didn’t stop his heart from fluttering. He remembered what Sebastian said about staying focused on the task at hand, and tried to ignore the urge to tell Kurt just how he felt about him. He wasn’t sure if it was working at this point, however, but he still tried. Finn knew one thing right now: he loved Kurt, but did Kurt feel the same?


	10. Regionals

Sebastian had gotten the seat behind Finn and Kurt on the bus to Regionals, and he was beginning to regret to pick the spot. He had to put up with Kurt telling Finn about random stuff Burt was doing around the house, and how it sucked to have to stay inside all the time. Sebastian nodded off, and instantly he was thrown back in time as he slept. It was the day after he and Blaine had broken up.

  
 _He knew it was early morning, but he_ had _to make sure he was okay. Sebastian walked down the hall to the room Puck had kindly told him Kurt was staying. When he got there, he looked in to make sure no one else was in there. He was out of luck. Finn was sleeping in a chair pulled up to Kurt’s side, holding the smaller boy’s hand, while Blaine was softly snoring on the recliner. But, they were both sleeping, so Sebastian walked into the room._

_He kneeled down next to Kurt, and whispered, “I’m so sorry, Kurt. I realize this is my fault. I never wanted you to kill yourself. I just wanted you to stay away from the one boy I truly love.”_

_And that was the truth. Sebastian had never loved anyone more that Blaine. Blaine Anderson, he was the only boy in the world for him. They were truly meant to be together, but now it didn’t matter. Blaine had broken up with Sebastian anyways._

  
“Dude, come on, we’re there,” someone said, shaking Sebastian awake. Sebastian opened his eyes to see Finn, shaking him. “Finally,” Finn said, exasperated. “You’re awake. Come on, we’ve got to go register and everything.”

When they got done registering, and proving that there were indeed at least twelve members of the group, Sebastian watched as Finn and Blaine both gave Kurt a hug, and Kurt left to go out in the audience.

“We’re up first,” Mr. Schue said, excitedly. “Are you guys ready to win Regionals?”

  
“Hell yeah!” the New Directions shouted, Sebastian being one of the loudest. He _had_ to win this. It was, he was sure, the only way he’d ever make it to Nationals, and win. He had never waned to admit it when he was on the Warblers, but the New Directions were incredible singers, and they knew exactly how to win. Sebastian wanted to be part of that for a change, so he stayed.

  
Soon, he heard the announcer saying, “First up, from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, The New Directions!”

  
Rachel stepped out onto the stage, and began to sing Here’s to Us, just as she had practiced a million times.

 _We could just go home right now_  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Let’s shoot the breeze  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah

 _Here’s to us_  
Here’s to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here’s to you  
Fill the glass  
‘Cause the last few days have gone too fast  
So let’s give em hell  
Wish everyone well  
Here’s to us  
Here’s to us

 _We stuck it out this far together_  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let’s toast ‘cause things got better  
And everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever

While Rachel had been singing, all the New Direction girls came out, and starting to sing with Rachel on the next part.

 _Here’s to us_  
Here’s to love  
All the times   
We messed up  
Here’s to you  
Fill the glass

Rachel took over again, and sang her little solo.

_‘Cause the last few nights  
Have gone too fast_

The New Direction girls helped out again.

  
 _If they give you hell_  
Tell em to forget themselves  
Here’s to us  
Here’s to us

Sebastian gave everyone an evil glare because this was where the boys were supposed to start harmonizing a long with Rachel, but they stayed behind the curtains, not revealing themselves yet.

 _Here’s to all that we kissed_  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn’t trade

The girls joined in with Rachel again as the boys stopped harmonizing.

 _To us breaking up_  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever’s comin’ our way

Rachel sang her solo again.

_Here’s to us  
Here’s to us!_

The girls joined it again.

 _Here’s to us_  
Here’s to love  
All the times   
That we messed up

_Here’s to you  
Fill the glass_

Rachel sang again by herself.

_‘Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast_

The girls joined in again.

_So let’s give em hell  
Wish everybody well _ **(Rachel:** _Well_ **)**

_Here’s to us  
Here’s to_

_All the times_  
That we messed up  
Here’s to you  
Fill the glass  
‘Cause the last few nights  
Have gone too fast  
If they give you hell  
Tell em forget themselves

Rachel sang a one-line solo.

_Here’s to us_

The girls joined in for one line.

_Here’s to us_

Rachel took back over.

_Oh here’s to us_

The girls sang again.

 _Here’s to us_  
Here’s to us  
Here’s to love

Rachel sang the next part.

_Wish everybody well_

The girls joined in for the last time.

 _Here’s to us_  
Here’s to love  
Here’s to us

Rachel sang the last line as a solo.

_Here’s to us_

The crowd was going crazy at this point, and the boys came out onto stage, and up stepped Sebastian, Finn, and Blaine. Sebastian nodded towards the audio person, as he had practiced this before, and it was a surprise for everyone else. No one knew what he was about to do.

He took the microphone, and smiled. “Hello,” he said. “As you know, we’re the New Directions. Don’t worry, we’ll get back to singing in just a second. I just would like to say something. About a month ago, one of our members tried to kill himself. He woke up from his coma last Friday, and while he can’t perform with us today, he is out there in the audience, cheering us on. I’m proud to say I know him, because quite frankly, if he had died instead of lived, I don’t know what I would’ve done. He’s taught me some things, and shined the light on some errors I’ve made. I’d just like to say that these next two songs are especially for him. Now, we’ll get back to singing.”

He smiled as he began to sing.

 _Well I woke up to the sound of silence_  
And cries were cutting like knives in a fist fight  
And I found you with a bottle of wine  
Your head in the curtains  
And heart like the Fourth of July

Finn sang the next part.

 _You swore and said,_  
“We are not,  
We are not shining stars”  
This I know  
I never said we are

Blaine sang the next part, with Sebastian and Finn alternating at the end.

_Though I’ve never been through (hell like that)  
I’ve closed enough windows to know you can (never look back)_

Blaine continued singing, but was joined in with New Directions.

 _If you’re lost and alone_  
Or you’re sinking like a stone  
Carry on

Sebastian and Finn sang the next part with New Directions.

 _May your past be the sound_  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on

The three boys sang the next part with New Directions

_Carry on, carry on_

Finn sang the next part with Sebastian.

 _So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night_  
At a bar off 75  
And we talked and talked about how our parents will die,  
All our neighbors and wives

Sebastian sang the next part with Blaine.

 _But I like to think I can cheat it all_  
To make up for the times I’ve been cheated on  
And it’s nice to know when I was left for dead

The three boys sang the next part as the crowd got up, and Sebastian picked out Kurt in all the faces, and the two boys shared a smile.

_I was found and now I don’t roam these streets  
I am not the ghost you are to me_

Blaine started to sing with New Directions.

 _If you’re lost and alone_  
Or you’re sinking like a stone  
Carry on

Sebastian and Finn sang the next part with New Directions.

 _May your past be the sound_  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on

Sebastian sang the next part as a solo.

 _Who  
My head is on fire but my legs are fine  
After all they are _( **With Finn _:_** _Mine)  
Lay your clothes down _( **With Blaine:** _on the floor)  
Close the door, hold the phone  
Show me how no one’s ever gonna _( **With Blaine and Finn:** _stop us tonight)_

Finn sang the next part as his solo.

 _‘Cause here we are  
We are _( **With Sebastian:** _shining stars)  
We are _( **With Blaine:** _invincible)  
We are who we are  
On our darkest day  
When we’re miles away  
Sun will come  
We will find _( **With Sebastian and Blaine:** _our way home)_

Blaine took the next part and made it his own with the help from the New Directions.

 _If you’re lost and alone_  
Or you’re sinking like a stone  
Carry on

Sebastian and Finn sang the next part with New Directions.

 _May your past be the sound_  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on

The crowd was going crazy as Sebastian moved back into the crowd of New Directions and Blaine and Finn joined him, just as was planned for the song. Artie was in the back of the crowd right now, with Mercedes by him, because Mr. Schue had wanted the audience to figure out where the song was coming from.

Artie was the one to start singing.

 _Clap your hands y’all it’s all right_ ( **Mercedes:** _Turn me up, turn me up, turn me up)  
Clap your hands y’all it’s all right  
Clap your hands y’all it’s all right _**(Mercedes:** _Oohhhh)  
Clap your hands y’all it’s all right _**(Mercedes:** _Ooh)_

Mercedes wheeled Artie out of the crowd as she sang her part.

 _If tomorrow is Judgment Day (_ **Artie** _: Sing mommy)  
And I’m standing on the front line (_ **Artie** _: Mmmm)_  
And the Lord ask me what I did with my life  
I will say I spent it with you

Artie continued singing.

_Clap your hands y’all it’s all right (_ **Mercedes** _: It's all right)  
Clap your hands y’all it’s all right_

Blaine walked forward bashfully, and then started to sing, putting his arm around Mercedes.

_If I wake up in World War Three (_ **Mercedes** _: World War Three) (_ **Artie** _: In World War Three)  
I see destruction and poverty (_ **Mercedes** _: In my mind, you're mine)_

Finn stepped up, and Sebastian was happy to see that despite the thrift they had, Blaine and Finn look quite comfortable standing by each other. Finn sang next.

 _And I feel like I want to go home  
It’s okay (_ **Artie** _: Okay)_  
If you’re comin’ with me

Artie and Blaine sang together, with Finn singing with at the end.

_Clap your hands y’all (it’s all right) (_ **Mercedes** _: It's all right)_

Artie, Blaine, and Finn sang the next line.

_Clap your hands y’all it’s all right (_ **Mercedes** _: Oh yeah)_

Mercedes and Artie sang the next part together.

 _‘Cause your love is my love_  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn’t hold us

 _Your love is my love_  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn’t hold us

Sebastian was happy that everyone around him was happy as Finn and Artie sang the next part with the New Directions helping out.

_Clap your hands y’all it’s all right (_ **Mercedes** _: It's all right!)  
Clap your hands y’all it’s all right  
Clap your hands y’all it’s all right (_ **Artie** _: Mmm mmhmm)_

Artie sang the next part, with Finn helping him out in a small spot.

 _If I lose my fame and fortune (_ **Blaine** _: Really don't matter)  
And I’m homeless on the street (_ **Mercedes** _: On street oh Lord)  
And I’m (sleepin’ in Grand Central Station) (_ **Mercedes** _: Okay)_  
It’s okay if you’re sleepin’ with me

The New Directions sang, and they all grabbed the people closest to them and put their arms around them. For Sebastian, that was Mike and Brittany.

_Clap your hands y’all it’s all right  
Clap your hands y’all it’s all right (_ **Mercedes** _: all right)_

Finn sang the next part.

_As the years they pass us by,  
Woah woah woah woah (_ **Artie** _: Years they, years they, years)_

Blaine sang the next part       

_We stay young through each other’s eyes_

Mercedes started to sing with Blaine’s help on a line.

 _Each other’s eyes_  
And no matter (how old we get)  
It’s okay

Artie started to sing next.        

_It’s okay as long as I got you babe_

Sebastian was brimming with pride as he got to his next part of the song. Well,  New Directions’ next part.

_Clap your hands y’all it’s all right  
Clap your hands y’all it’s all right_

Artie and Mercedes sang with New Directions this time.

 _‘Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love (_ **Mercedes** _: Your love baby!)_  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn’t hold us

 _‘Cause your love is my love_  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn’t hold us

Artie sang next.

_If I should die this very day (_ **New Directions Boys** _: Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (_ **Mercedes** _: Very very very day)  
Don’t cry, ‘cause on Earth we wasn’t meant to stay (_ **New Directions Boys** _: Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (_ **Mercedes** _: Don't cry)_

Mercedes sang next.

_And no matter what the people say (_ **New Directions Boys** _: Clap your hands y'all it's all right) (_ **Artie** _: Really don't matter)_

Mercedes and Artie sang next with the New Directions.

_I’ll be waiting for you after the Judgment Day!_

  
Sebastian was still happy because the crowd was loving this song, and he was now able to sing again with New Directions. He knew that if they continued like this, they would be able to win this hands down.

_‘Cause your love is my love (_ **Mercedes** _: Your love!)  
And my love is your love_

Artie joined in with New Directions.

_Your love  
It would take an eternity to break us (_ **Mercedes** _: Break us, yeah!)_

  
New Directions sang most of the next part with Artie on one part.

 _And the chains of Amistad couldn’t (Hold us)  
‘Cause your love is my love (_ **Mercedes** _: Your love, my love)_  
And my love is your love

Artie sang the next part with New Directions and Mercedes joined in on a line.

_It would take an (Eternity to break us)  
And the chains of Amistad couldn’t hold us (_ **Mercedes** _: Can't hold us)_

New Directions sang next.

 _Your love is my love  (_ **Artie** _: My love)  
(_ **Mercedes** _: My love!) And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us (_ **Mercedes** _: Oh, oh)  
And the chains of Amistad couldn’t hold us (_ **Mercedes** _: Oh, oh)  
Clap your hands y’all it’s all right  
(_ **Mercedes** _: Clap your hands) Clap your hands y’all it’s all right (_ **Mercedes** _: Clap your hands) (_ **Artie** _: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all)  
Clap your hands y’all it’s all right (_ **Artie** _: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all)  
Clap your hands y’all it’s all right (_ **Artie** _: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all) (_ **Mercedes** _: Come on!)  
Clap your hands y’all it’s all right (_ **Mercedes** _: Clap your hands y'all) (_ **Artie** _: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all)_  
Clap your hands y’all it’s all right

Artie and Mercedes sung the last part with the New Directions.

_‘Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love_

The crowd went crazy after New Directions bowed or curtsied, and left the stage.

Sebastian was feeling pretty good as he went out into the crowd, and New Directions all crowded around Kurt.

Kurt turned to Sebastian, Finn, and Blaine, and said, “You guys were good. I liked your rendition of Carry On. That’s one of my favorite top 50 songs of the decade.”

“Do you think we did  good enough to win?” Finn asked, sounding worried.

“Of course,” Kurt replied. “Aren’t we facing the Warblers?” he stared at Sebastian expectantly.

“Yeah,” Sebastian said, just as the announcer announced the Dalton Academy Warblers. The Warblers went on stage, and sang their three songs quickly. Then, the Golden Goblets came up, and they were done quickly soon too.

One of the judges, some famous person no one really cared about, came on stage. All three show choirs were up there with him.

“In third place, The Golden Goblets,” he said. The Golden Goblets took their trophy, and everyone looked expectantly at the judge. He cleared his throat, and then said, “In second place, from Westerville Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers. In first place, from Lima Ohio, The New Directions!”

Sebastian felt excitement in his stomach as he grasped the trophy with the rest of the New Directions. They had won Regionals! They were done, finally! This would be the first time he’d be going to Nationals. And it was in Chicago this year. He was just so happy and proud at this moment.

When they got on the bus to go back, Mr. Schue pulled him aside.

“Sebastian, while I appreciate what you did, I would rather you tell me beforehand. I would have to make sure that it was okay for us to do it. This could’ve cost us Regionals.”

“Sorry,” Sebastian said. “I wasn’t thinking.” He hadn’t been either. He was used to doing before thinking. He hadn’t thought of the consequences, nor had he realized it could’ve cost them Regionals. He made a note to ask Mr. Schue the next time before doing anything like that.

On the way home, he was sitting by Blaine, with Kurt and Finn in front of them. Kurt and Finn were having what looked like a deep conversation, and Sebastian didn’t want to ruin it. Then, Kurt turned around to him, and smiled.

“Thanks for what you said before you performed Carry On,” Kurt said, still smiling. “I know you meant it. And, I know that it’s you who caused me to do what I did, but I forgive you. I accept your apology and forgive you, Sebastian Smythe. I was a bit sad to find out that you and Blaine had broken up. You two were so good together.”

Sebastian could feel Blaine stiffening at that. Sebastian nodded towards Kurt, surprised that the smaller boy had found it in him to forgive him.

“Hey, Finn,” Kurt said, to Finn. “You don’t mind if you and Blaine switch do you? I have something of utter importance I need to talk about with him.”

This time it was Finn who stiffened, and Sebastian watched with apt interest as Finn switched places with Blaine. Now it was Sebastian’s turn to be uncomfortable. He hadn’t really talked to Finn that much, but they were talking as they both strained to hear Blaine and Kurt’s whispered conversation. Well, Sebastian knew he, himself, was listening, and he figured Finn was because his eyes darted to Blaine and Kurt’s seat every few seconds. Sebastian had given up on trying to figure out what they were talking about, and was about to drift off into sleep, when he heard Finn go “Holy hell!”

Sebastian’s eyes snapped open, and he saw Blaine and Kurt kissing. Sebastian looked over and Finn, and saw tears in his eyes. Sebastian felt like ripping Blaine and Kurt apart, but figured, seeing how he had just made his peace with Kurt, it wouldn’t be a good idea. Instead he let out a grumble as all the New Directions looked back in their corner to see what had caused Finn to yell so loud.

He heard Santana go, “Way to go, Porcelain!” And then she whistled. Sebastian just wanted everyone to shut up. He saw Rachel nodding at Blaine and Kurt, and then smiling at Finn. Her smile was wiped off, however, when she noticed the tears in his eyes.

Sebastian wasn’t used to comforting people. Hell, he sucked at it. But he figured he had to at least try, so he put his arm comfortably around Finn’s waist, and murmured, “It’s okay, Finn. You’ll be okay.” He wasn’t sure if this was working however, when Finn didn’t do anything besides cry even more. Sebastian felt awkward when Finn burrowed into Sebastian’s shoulder, and used Sebastian’s clothes to blow Finn’s nose. Sebastian figured he needed to be there for Finn, and bit back his own tears of sadness. Now it seemed like both Finn’s and Sebastian’s love had been taken away. Finn had loved Kurt, Sebastian had loved Blaine. Now that Blaine and Kurt were back together, both Finn and Sebastian lost.

Sebastian knew at that moment, his whole world had turned upside down. And he also knew that he didn’t like it at all, not one bit. He would fix it no matter what the cost would be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Here's to Us by Halestorm  
> Carry On by fun  
> My Love is Your Love by Whitney Houston


	11. Surprise, Surprise

Kurt walked down the hallway of McKinley High while holding hands with Blaine. He loved that he and Blaine were back together, even though it seemed like Finn was avoiding him. This was Kurt’s first day back since he got into his coma, and he had already turned in most of the work he had done from then. It had been nice of Finn to bring him the homework.

“Come on, Kurt,” Blaine said, giving Kurt his goofy grin Kurt absolutely loved. “We’re going to _Glee Club_.” He sang Glee Club.

Kurt was hoping to see Finn during Glee. He hadn’t talked to his best friend since Regionals when he yelled holy hell. Kurt sincerely hoped that his getting back together with Blaine wasn’t about to affect his and Finn’s relationship as friends, even though he figured Finn liked him as more than a friend. He just hoped they could stay best friends.

Kurt’s heart dropped when he walked into Glee Club, and saw Sebastian and Rory both talking animatedly to Finn. He wondered how Sebastian had even become friends with Finn. It had to have happened while Kurt was resting at home, because the one day, Finn came over to give Kurt his homework, Finn just started rambling on about Sebastian. Kurt had forgiven Sebastian. That didn’t constitute as liking him though. He still despised Sebastian, especially for stealing Blaine in the first place. His biggest worry was that Blaine would go back to Sebastian.

Blaine and Kurt sat down in the back row corner. Kurt wondered why Blaine had picked the seat furthest away from Finn, but he knew one thing: during Glee Club, he was completely distracted. He didn’t pay much attention to Mr. Schue, or the assignment that week. All he did was continuously look at Finn. It wasn’t like it was his fault though. And he knew he shouldn’t be checking another guy out when he was dating Blaine, but just because he was staring at Finn didn’t mean he was checking him out, right?

When Mr. Schue dismissed them to go home, Blaine and Kurt walked side-by-side out the door.

Kurt decided to voice his worries.

“Why don’t you think Finn said anything to me?” he asked Blaine.

“I don’t know,” Blaine said, “it looked like he was busy talking to Sebastian and Rory if you ask me.”

“Exactly,” Kurt told him. “But, the thing is, why was he talking to Sebastian? Since when did the two of them ever become close?”

Blaine just shrugged. Kurt was honestly worried though. Even though it didn’t seem like Blaine cared, he _did._ That was his best friend in there. Finn had been his best friend since Kurt broke up with Blaine, and he wasn’t about to change it.

“I’m going to go over to Finn’s tonight to talk to him,” Kurt said to Blaine. Blaine looked like he was about to say something, but then thought better of it.

Kurt got into his car, and drove to Finn’s house. He had no problem finding it, because he had been over there so many times since he and Blaine had broken up. Now that they were back together, Kurt wasn’t going to be going over there so much, but he still planned to visit, just as he still planned to be friends with Finn.

He got out of his car, and knocked on the door. Finn came out, but he was wearing all of his clothes, unlike that time when Kurt had come over for them to practice Barely Breathing, and Finn had been wearing nothing but boxers. Kurt realized though, that it was the same pants that Finn had worn that day, so they still captivated that bulge perfectly. Kurt hoped he would be able to not look at that bulge today, because it would only cause trouble.

“Hey, Kurt,” Finn said. “I wasn’t aware we were able to talk.”

“Of course we’re able to talk,” Kurt said, shocked. Why wouldn’t they be able to talk?

“Oh,” Finn said. “Well, come in. We’ll have to make this quick, because Seb is coming over in a half hour to do homework and play video games.”

“Seb?” Kurt asked, confused. Then it hit him. “Since when are you and Sebastian so buddy buddy?” he accused.

“Since when did you forgive Blaine?” Finn shot back. “Sorry, that was uncalled for. We’re friends, we shouldn’t fight like this.”

“Aren’t we best friends?” Kurt asked, hopefully.

“I don’t know,” Finn said, looking exasperated. “I’m not sure that we can be while you and Blaine are dating.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kurt inquired, although he had a sneaking suspicion he knew exactly what Finn meant.

“Come in, Kurt, I don’t want to have this conversation where anyone could hear.”

This time, Kurt listened, and followed Finn into the house and to the same couch where they practiced Barely Breathing.

“Kurt, I need to tell you something. Something I should’ve told you a long time ago, but I was scared to do it. I’m still afraid, but I know that if I don’t tell you now, I never will, and you’ll never know.”

“What are you talking about?” Kurt asked, even though once again, he figured he knew exactly what Finn was talking about. He had to hear it from Finn’s mouth first.

“Kurt, I’m not sure when this happened, or how, but, I _love_ you. Don’t find that creepy, please. I hope this won’t get in the way of our friendship.”

Kurt smiled crookedly. “I don’t know. You weren’t a big fan when you realized I had a crush on you during sophomore year,” he said, devilishly. His heart rose though, for some reason he couldn’t figure out. It wasn’t like he _liked_ Finn was it? Yeah, okay so he’d been thinking like that for a while before his coma, but he’d also been thinking of Blaine too.

“I’m sorry about that,” Finn said, whispering. “I’m not sure if I had ever actually told you that, but I am. I realize how bad that must’ve hurt.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt said, smiling. “I forgive you. And don’t worry. I don’t think this will hurt our friendship too much. Just don’t go all weird on me, like I did to you. Sorry about that, though. You remember how Rachel had dressed up like Sandy from the end of _Grease_?”

“Sure,” Finn said, “what about it?”

“That was me,” Kurt replied, and then he and Finn just started laughing. See, this is what Kurt missed. The closeness with Finn that he had shared, the ability to make jokes, and laugh at past experiences. But, he couldn’t help but think of Finn’s testimony of his love. If he and Finn had been dating, would Blaine have told him that? Would he have been able to tell Blaine that, even though Sebastian and he had been dating? For some reason, Kurt didn’t think so. But, he _did_ love Blaine. It was just that Sebastian was so much taller, and probably stronger, and he scared the living crap out of Kurt, even though he didn’t let it show. While, Finn wouldn’t have to be worried about Blaine, because Blaine was so much smaller, and Finn was on the football team.

He then realized how close his and Finn’s faces were, and he let out a quick breath. Finn then closed the gap between the two of them, and kissed Kurt. For a second, Kurt let him, and even kissed back, until he realized what he was doing. Then, he pulled away/tried to push Finn away. He wasn’t sure which one was the one to succeed, because the next thing he realized, he was running to his car with Finn running after him, calling his name. Kurt didn’t care though. He just wanted Blaine.

The thing was, because he had been so in love with Blaine, he figured all that seeing fireworks crap was a bunch of hokum. But, while he was kissing Finn, he could’ve sworn there was something that he never felt with Blaine. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was there. Did that mean that he liked Finn though? Okay, so he liked Finn. But, he had just got back together with Blaine, and he wasn’t going to break up with him again. And, any chance he had with Finn was now flushed down the toilet, because Kurt ran away. Now Finn was going to think that Kurt didn’t like him, even though that was far from the truth.

He broke down halfway to his house. He just stopped the car, pulled over, and then started to cry. He called up the one person he knew would be able to help him.

 

The next day, Kurt felt better. Blaine had come to pick him up, and then walked back to where Kurt left his vehicle, and drove that to Kurt’s house. Seeing how his dad was off on at DC for Congress, Blaine stayed over. They didn’t do anything, but Kurt snuggled with Blaine. That was how he fell asleep, snuggling with his boyfriend.

Kurt should’ve been worried for Finn, because he just realized he loved Finn, and he told Blaine that Finn had kissed him. That was only because Kurt didn’t like lying, and he especially didn’t like lying to Blaine. The thing was, Kurt was almost convinced that Finn deserved to get punched for kissing another guy’s boyfriend.

Kurt wanted to let out a scream. This was too much like the _Twilight Saga._ He was in love with Blaine: his Edward, but then he was in love with Finn too: his Jacob. While Kurt liked the _Twilight Saga_ , he sure the hell didn’t want his life to be a carbon copy of Bella’s. That would make everything complicated. Kurt didn’t want his life to be complicated; he wanted it to be simple.

Just then, he saw Finn walking down the hall, talking animatedly with Sebastian, _again._ Blaine must’ve seen him too, because he stormed up to the way taller boy, and punched him in the gut. Kurt was sure he would’ve punched him in the face, but he probably didn’t want to stretch his arms too much.

“Kurt told you, didn’t he?” was Finn’s response. Not even an ouch or anything. It was like Blaine hadn’t even hurt him. Kurt wasn’t too surprised though.

“Yeah, and I’m pissed! You made him cry!”

Kurt was now mad at Blaine. He didn’t want the entire damn school to know that! It was personal, and the kids were already starting to gather around the ‘fight’ scene.

“Dude,” Finn said, smiling. “I’m sorry. I know it was out of line. Don’t get too worked up though, because it’s not going to happen again.”

“And how do you know that?” Blaine snapped.

“Because, I’m dating someone right now,” Finn said, smiling even wider. This time, the smile seemed to be directed at Kurt however.

“Who?” Blaine asked.

Finn held his hand up, which for some reason, Kurt hadn’t realized was entangled in with Sebastian’s. Kurt felt himself getting woozy. Finn and Sebastian were dating. He couldn’t believe it. It was like a nightmare come true. This couldn’t be happening, could it?

Blaine obviously couldn’t think of a comeback to that, because he just walked away. Kurt gave Finn a dirty look, and then followed his boyfriend.


	12. An Unlikely Duo

After the confrontation with Blaine, Finn pulled Sebastian aside. “Do you think they bought it?” he whispered to the slightly taller boy.

“Didn’t you see Kurt’s expression?” Sebastian whispered. “Wait, we’re fake dating, right?”

“Isn’t that what we agreed to last night?” Finn asked, smiling impishly.

“Do we still get to kiss while there’s no one around?” Sebastian asked, sounding hopeful.

Finn couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at that. It wasn’t his fault, not exactly anyways. Seb was just so funny half the time. They’d agreed to fake-dating last night because Seb knew Finn liked Kurt, and Finn knew Seb liked Blaine. This worked out, because then if Kurt became jealous, he could date Finn, and maybe Blaine would be jealous that Finn was with Seb. Or something. Finn was confused by it right now, but it had all made sense when Seb had showed up last night and explained it to him. “I’ll think about it,” he answered.

Finn grabbed Seb’s hand as they walked to Glee Club practice. It was unusual for him to date someone who was taller than he was, because he normally dated girls, and not boys. Even though technically, he wasn’t actually dating Seb, that didn’t matter.

Puck was the first to comment about where Finn’s hands were. “Give up on Hummel, huh?” he sneered. “I see you found some _one_ that likes you.”

Finn gave Puck a glare, and then sat down next to Rory. He pulled Seb with him: just because Seb was taller, didn’t mean he was stronger, and made his ‘boyfriend’ sit on his lap. He then forced Seb to face him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Seb rested his head on Finn’s shoulder, and smiled.

Mr. Schue walked into the room, and Finn swore he took a double look at Sebastian and Finn. Then, he just let out an exasperated sigh, and then smiled.

“Okay,” he said, “this week, we’re going to—“

Rachel interrupted him by running over to the nearest garbage can and upchucking into it. She wiped her mouth quickly, and then came back to Puck. “Sorry,” she said, hiccupping, “it’s my morning sickness.”

Puck took her under his arm, and whispered, “It’s okay, Rach. No one judged Quinn when she was pregnant, and we’re not judging you now.”

Finn wondered if the kid actually was Finn’s or if it was Puck’s. It seemed more likely that it was Puck’s. It wasn’t like he and Rachel had done it that much, only three or four times. She and Puck had to have done it more than that.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat. “Anyways,” he said, “as I was saying, this week, we’re going to focus on an artist.” Mr. Schue took out a hat with paper in it, and smiled. “I want everyone to pair up, and then you’re going to pick a paper from the hat, and you’re going to pick a song from the artist that you pick.”

Finn turned Sebastian’s head so they were looking at each other, and smiled. “Seb, you wanna be my partner?”

“Yeah, Finn, of course I’ll be your partner.” Seb pecked Finn’s lips. Finn smiled, because it felt nice to be able to kiss, even though they were technically only grazes. Finn knew that it felt good to kiss a boy, because he’d kissed Rachel, Santana, and Quinn, and none of them felt as amazing as Seb’s pecks, or the kiss he’d given Kurt yesterday. Hell, none of them even came close to his and Kurt’s kiss.

They all paired up, and Finn wasn’t surprised to see Puck and Rachel and Blaine and Kurt together. That completely unsurprised him. However, he _was_ surprised to see that Mercedes and Sam were paired together. He wasn’t sure exactly when that had happened.

Finn decided that Seb should go pick out the name, and so when he heard Seb let out a yelp, he wondered who they would have to pick a song from.

“We got Olly Murs!” Seb exclaimed. Then he whispered quieter, “Can we please do _Troublemaker_? I love the song, and it happens to be one of my favorites.”

“That’s the only Olly Murs song I know,” Finn said. “Sure, why not.” He gave his friend a hug, and whispered, “This is awesome. Kurt keeps looking at me funny.”

Kurt and Blaine were next: they got Demi Lovato. Rachel and Puck went next, and they got Orianthi. Finn watched in interest as all the groups picked their artists to sing a song of.

  
The next day, Seb and Finn both agreed they were ready to sing. They talked to Mr. Schue about it, and he agreed. They faced the Glee Club that day, and smiled. Finn gave Seb a quick peck, and whispered, “We’re about to rock their world.”

Finn started to sing the song.

 _You’re a troublemaker_  
You’re a troublemaker  
You ain’t nothing but a troublemaker, girl

Sebastian started to sing with Finn, and the two of them passed loving looks between the two of them.

 _You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_  
The way you bite your lip  
Got my head spinnin’ around

Finn continued to sing, with Sebastian joining in with him a few key moments

 _After a (drink or two)_  
I was (putty) in your hands  
I don’t (know if I have) the strength to stand

Sebastian sang the next part, with a bit of help from Finn.

 _Oh oh oh  
Trouble troublemaker, (yeah)  
That’s your middle name  
(Oh oh oh)  
I know you’re no good _( **Finn:** _but you’re stuck in my brain)_  
And I wanna know

Finn took over for the chorus, gaining some help from Sebastian.

 _Why does it feel so good (but hurt so bad)_  
Oh oh oh   
My mind keeps saying  
(Run as fast as you can)  
I say I’m done (but then) you pull me back  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you’re giving me a heart attack

Sebastian and Finn combined their voices to sound amazing for the next line.

_Troublemaker_

Sebastian started to sing next, all by himself.

_It’s like you’re always there in the corners of my mind  
I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes_

Finn started to sing next.

_There must be a poison in those fingertips of yours  
Cause I keep comin’ back again for more_

Finn sang the first half of the next chorus, with a little help from Seb.

 _Why does it feel so good (but hurt so bad)_  
Oh oh oh   
My mind keeps saying  
(Run as fast as you can)  
I say I’m done (but then) you pull me back  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you’re giving me a heart attack

Sebastian and Finn combined their powerful voices together.

_Troublemaker_

Sebastian added his sweetness to the next half of the chorus, and Finn only happily helped a little.

 _Why does it feel so good (but hurt so bad)_  
Oh oh oh   
My mind keeps saying  
(Run as fast as you can)  
I say I’m done (but then) you pull me back  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you’re giving me a heart attack

Sebastian and Finn happily started to sing together for that last line.

_Troublemaker_

They both gladly continued to sing together for the next part of the song.

 _Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh  
My mind keeps _( **Finn:** _saying_ )  
 _Run as fast as you_ ( **Sebastian:** _can_ )  
 _Troublemaker_  
I say I’m done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you’re giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

They had both agreed that Seb was the better rapper, so Finn happily let Seb take over the next part of the song.

 _Maybe I’m insane_  
Cause I keep doing the same damn thing  
Thinking one day we gon’ change  
But you know just how to work that back  
And make me forget my name  
What the hell you do I won’t remember  
I’ll be gone until November  
And you’ll show up next summer, yeah!  
Typical middle name is Prada  
Fit you like a glove girl  
I’m sick of the drama  
You’re a troublemaker  
But damn girl it’s like I love the trouble  
And I can’t even explain why

Finn started that last chorus, and was happy to have Seb smile at him and help out a little, while singing.

 _Why does it feel so good_ ( _but hurt so bad)  
Oh oh oh   
My mind keeps saying  
_( _Run as fast as you can)  
I say I’m done _( _but then) you pull me back_  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you’re giving me a heart attack

Sebastian and Finn combined their voices to sound amazing for the next line.

_Troublemaker_

They both continued to sing together for the last part of the song.

 _Why does it feel so good_ ( **Finn:** _but hurt so bad)  
Oh oh oh   
My mind keeps saying  
_( **Sebastian:** _Run as fast as you can)  
I say I’m done _( **Finn:** _but then) you pull me back_  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you’re giving me a heart attack

_Troublemaker_

Mr. Schue clapped, and the rest of the Glee Club joined in, including Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Puck. Mr. Schue smiled. “That’s what I was talking about,” he said excitedly. “You guys took a popular song, and made it all your own. I’m so proud of you guys.”

Finn almost felt embarrassed at Mr. Schue’s praise of him and Seb. He decided to make it less awkward by pulling Seb into a tight hug, and kissing him on the cheek. “We were awesome, hell yeah!” he exclaimed, causing some of the Glee Club to laugh, including Mercedes, Sam, Rory, Santana, and Brittany.

Finn couldn’t help but look at Kurt, and smiling because the boy he was in love with looked so happy right now, and he just couldn’t help but love it. He really did look happy, but Finn knew that Kurt liked him. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have kissed him back.

Finn looked around at the whole Glee Club, and smiled, knowing everyone, including Blaine and Puck who he wasn’t too crazy about, were his family. He looked at Rachel as Rachel covered her mouth quickly, and ran to the garbage can. Finn hoped Rachel would be okay.

After Glee, Finn broke away from Seb and went to find Rach.

“Hey, Rach,” Finn said to his tiny ex-girlfriend. “Is the pregnancy holding up well?”

“I’m good,” Rachel said. “Just a little morning sickness. You remember how it was with Quinn, don’t you?”

Finn smiled meakly. “When’s your next check-up?” he asked.

“You mean, the first one since I went in to make sure I was pregnant?” Rachel asked. “It’s tonight actually.”

“Can I come with?” Finn asked.

“Well, sure,” Rachel said. “Puck can’t come with, and he was with the last time.”

“When did they figure you became pregnant?” Finn asked, suddenly interested.

“They think February or March,” Rachel said. “I started feeling everything towards the end of March, but they say that you can feel the symptoms right away, or it can take some time.”

Finn smiled. “Come on, I’ll take you. What time is it?”

Rachel looked at her phone, and then back at Finn. “I have a half hour to get there.”

Finn knew that Puck had driven Rachel to school in his truck, so he brought Rachel to his van, and opened the door for Rachel. He drove to the Lima hospital, and then they made it inside.

Rachel signed in, and then smiled at Finn. They sat down in the waiting room.

“I think this is our kid,” Rachel said. “You know Puck and I got together after Valentine’s Day, and we had it on Valentine’s Day. I honestly believe this could be our child, Finn.”

“I don’t know,” Finn said, uncertainly. He didn’t know if he wanted it to be his kid, or what. He figured if it were his kid though, it would throw a thrift between him and Kurt. He _really_ wanted Kurt to be with him, because he truly loved the boy so much. Kurt was the one he went to bed thinking about, the one that he woke up thinking about. He was truly in love with Kurt, and all he wanted was to be able to hold him and kiss him. The one kiss they’d share had been so amazing, so beautiful that he just wanted to be able to do it more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Troublemaker by Olly Murs


	13. Buds No Matter What

“What is your problem?” Kurt shouted.

“I’m tired of this!” Blaine hollered back. “All you ever do is talk about Finn. Are you sure you don’t love him?”

“Of course I’m sure!” Kurt yelled, lying. “You know, last night when you stayed over, and I woke up to you murmuring Sebastian’s name. How’s that supposed to make me feel?”

“Your dad is going to come up here soon to find out what’s going on,” Blaine said, quieting down. Kurt didn’t miss his blatant attempt to change the subject.

Kurt wasn’t about to let that stop him from yelling at his boyfriend however. “I don’t care. Maybe he should come up here. Actually, you know what, Blaine? I’m leaving right now. Goodbye, but I don’t think we can work this out anymore. I thought we were going to be together, but obviously I was wrong, wasn’t I?”

With that, he walked out of his own bedroom, got into his car, and just drove. Suddenly, he just took his phone out, and called up the boy who was there for him before.

“Finn,” he sniffled between the tears he had been unaware were falling.

“Kurt?” Finn asked. He sounded worried. “What’s the matter?”

“Blaine and I had a fight,” Kurt said, sniveling.

“What about?” Finn asked. Kurt realized his voice sounded frightened, but he didn’t want to open up and tell Finn that they had been fighting about Finn and his boyfriend. It was still weird, even after half a month that Sebastian and Finn were dating. It was the one outcome he had never imagined in the situation of him and Blaine getting back together.

“Something stupid,” Kurt said, skipping around the bush. “I’m calling you because I don’t think Blaine and I can make it. Finn, I don’t know what to do.” His tears were starting to fall faster now. Ever since he’d realized he was in love with Finn, he couldn’t help but dreaming of the taller boy, and thinking of him, and yes, Blaine had been right when he’d accused Kurt of talking about Finn a lot. He did seem to talk about the tall boy a lot, but at least he didn’t voice all his thoughts; especially the ones with his dreamy eyes, and how nice his butt looked when he wore even slightly tighter-than-usual pants.

“Where are you?” Finn asked. “I’ll come pick you up, you shouldn’t be driving while you’re crying so hard.”

Kurt gave Finn the name of the street where he was, and when Finn arrived, Kurt was almost surprised to see Sebastian in tow with him.

“Hey, Sebastian, what are you doing here?” Kurt asked, surprised.

“Kurt,” Sebastian said, smiling. “Don’t worry about me. Finn is just dropping me off at my house. We’re not too far from where I live, so he figured he should drive me home.” Sebastian put his arm around Finn, and turned to look at him. “That’s the Finn I know and love, isn’t it?”

Finn smiled at Sebastian, and nodded his head. He then leaned in for a quick peck on Sebastian’s lips, and Kurt was jealous. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss Finn, but he couldn’t, not when Finn was dating Sebastian. Kurt was tired of this. It seemed like he was never going to find happiness, and he could backtrack all his problems to one person: Sebastian Smythe.

They dropped Sebastian off at his house, and then Kurt turned to Finn. “Why do you date him? Like, how can you put up with him?”

“I don’t know,” Finn said, slowly. “He’s nice. He’s a good friend of mine. I don’t know, there was something there, and we’re just exploring our feelings right now.”

“What about that kiss?” Kurt asked.

“Are you talking about the kiss between the two of us? Kurt, I’m terribly sorry about that. I know I shouldn’t have kissed—“

Kurt got him to shut up by leaning over and kissing him. It was a good thing they were still parked in front of Sebastian’s house; otherwise, they most likely would’ve been in an accident. Finn let go of the steering wheel, as far as Kurt could tell, because Finn’s hands went through Kurt’s hair, and Kurt could feel himself melting into the wonderful kiss. This was the kind of thing he lived for. He knew instantly that he had been looking at this situation all wrong. Blaine wasn’t his Edward, because he wasn’t meant to be with Blaine. Blaine was Jacob, and Finn, now Finn was Edward. The thing was, Finn would never leave him, like Edward left Bella. Kurt knew in that instant that they were going to be together for a long time.

“I wished we could’ve done this a lot sooner,” Kurt murmured when they finally pulled apart.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to be able to do this,” Finn muttered.

“What about Sebastian?”

“He’ll understand.” Kurt couldn’t figure out why Finn sounded so optimistically positive about that. Kurt wouldn’t understand if it was him, but he figured he shouldn’t question it.

“So, we’ll be graduating soon,” Finn said, slowly.

“Yeah, but first, we got Nationals this weekend,” Kurt replied, leaning against Finn’s shoulder. It felt so nice to have a solid there.

“I wonder if I can talk Mr. Schue into letting us sing a duet,” Finn said, smiling down at Kurt.

“I don’t know,” Kurt said, sounding uncertain, “the last time I sung a duet with another guy at a competition, we lost because it was ‘too gay’. I don’t want to make us lose because of something like that.”

“I doubt that would be the reason why we lose Nationals, because quite frankly I don’t plan on losing.”

“Then you need to sing a duet with Rachel,” Kurt argued. He was adamant, he knew that he had to put Glee Club before himself, because otherwise the club would be mad at him. He couldn’t cause another riot like Rachel and Finn had last year when they went to Nationals.

Finn smiled that crooked sort of smile that had captivated Kurt during his sophomore year, and once again this year.

 

The next day it was Monday, and they all crowded into the Glee Room. Today, Kurt was sitting by Finn, Rory, and Sebastian. Mike, Tina, Mercedes, and Sam joined them, while Rachel, Puck, and Artie sat by Blaine. Kurt watched in amazement as Santana walked in, looked between the two groups, and then walked over to Kurt and Finn. She sat down next to them, and when Brittany walked in, she didn’t think twice about joining Santana.

Mr. Schue walked in, and once again, he was surprised by everything that was happening. He must not have expected Kurt to be sitting on Finn’s lap, while no one else had thought twice about it. Kurt snuggled closer to Finn, welcoming the warmth between the two of them. Sebastian hadn’t spoken one word of hatred to Kurt, but he had been looking at Blaine during most of the practice already today.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands quickly, and said, “You all know that Nationals is going to be this weekend. Does anyone have any ideas?”

Rachel shot her hand up quickly, and Mr. Schue sighed, and called on her.

“I was thinking we could do something to capture my essence.”

“Just because you bombed your NYADA audition doesn’t mean you should get a solo,” Mercedes shot at her. “There are other seniors here who would like to be showcased.”

“You were showcased at Regionals,” Rachel said. “You shouldn’t be a hog.”

“You just want a solo because Carmen Tibideoux is supposed to be coming to view your so-called talent,” Kurt called out.

“You’re just jealous because you know you didn’t do well enough to get in,” Rachel shot back.

“I’m pretty sure that I have more of a chance to get in because at least I was able to sing the whole song without messing up, unlike you,” Kurt dared. His heart began to race once he recognized Finn’s lips pressed against his hair. It felt so good to be able to be with Finn. He had come to the realization that he had been falling for Finn again since the day Finn had admitted to him that Rachel was pregnant.

“Okay, now, now,” Mr. Schue said quickly. “That’s enough. Rachel, they have a point. While you do deserve a solo, we should let some other people shine too.”

“I do get a solo too though, right?” Rachel asked. Kurt heard Sebastian let out a groan.

Sebastian raised his hand and Mr. Schue nodded to him. Sebastian cleared his throat, and smiled. “I think that we should have some people who aren’t featured that much to do solos. I think all of us boys should sing a classic song like I Found God.”

Kurt raised his hand. Mr. Schue nodded to him, and smiled. Kurt said, “I like Seb’s idea, and I also think that you should let the seniors do a number because it’ll be our last time at Nationals.” He leaned in towards Finn, who embraced him tighter.

“What song do you propose we do?” Mr. Schue asked.

Finn was the one to offer the suggestion. “Why not Glory Days?” he asked. “It would be perfect.”

“Okay,” Rachel said, speaking out, “that’s all fine and dandy, but what about my solo? I think I should get a solo.”

“Not everything is about you, Berry,” Santana called. “Everyone else deserves to shine in the spotlight.”

“What about the third song?” Mr. Schue asked.

This time Blaine held his hand up. Mr. Schue nodded towards Blaine, and Blaine said, “I’d like to sing a solo, if that’s okay.”

“Well,” Mr. Schue said, “maybe. I’m not sure. Would you like to do a three-way song with Rory and Joe? After all, Rory _is_ being deported back to Ireland after this year is done.”

“I can do that,” Blaine said.

“So, we’re doing a bunch of songs sung by boys?” Rachel asked, sounding furious.

“Hey,” Kurt said, getting an idea to settle the peace. “You can sing a solo in Glory Days.”

“That doesn’t captivate my full potential,” Rachel grumbled.

“Okay,” Finn said. “You don’t want to sing the solo, so we’ll give it to Mercedes. Or maybe Santana.”

“No, I can sing it,” Rachel said.

Kurt smiled at himself. Rachel seemed to realize not to mess with the majority, because the rest of the Glee Club were the majority. Kurt looked at her, and she shrunk next to Puck. Blaine put his arm around Rachel, and glared at Kurt. His face softened when he and Seb’s eyes met.

  
Glee Club past quickly, and while Finn, Kurt, and Seb were leaving the Choir Room, Blaine came over. “Hello,” he said, coldly to Finn and Kurt. He then turned to Seb, and said, “Bastian, can I speak with you in private?” Seb smiled, and nodded. Kurt watched as they walked away. When they came back, both of them were smiling widely, and holding hands. Kurt could just imagine how _that_ conversation had gone.

“I hope this won’t affect mine and your friendship, Finn,” Seb said, hugging Finn. He put his mouth on Finn’s ear, and at first Kurt thought he was about to nibble Finn’s ear, but then Finn let out a quick laugh.

Seb pulled away, and Finn smiled. “That’s one thing I shall never forget, my friend. Don’t worry; we’ll stick together until the very end.”

“Glad to hear it,” Seb said, patting Finn on the shoulder. Then he turned to Kurt. “I know I’ve been a shithead to you all year, Kurt, but I hope we can still be friends. Is that possible after everything that I’ve done to you? I know it must seem like I’m out to ruin your life, but I promise that that wasn’t my intention.”

Kurt smiled at Seb. “Of course I forgive you, Seb. I forgave you when you decided not to kill me for taking Finn from you.”

Finn and Seb smiled at each other when Kurt said that. Kurt wondered what was going on with that.

“Glad to hear it,” Seb said, holding out his hand for a handshake. When Kurt went to receive his hand, Seb pulled him in closer, and gave him a hug. Then, he whispered into Kurt’s ear, “Keep a tight hold on Finn there, Kurt. He’s a pretty decent guy.”

“I know,” Kurt replied. “I wished I would’ve realized it sooner.”

“You realized it at least,” Seb said. “I just want you to know, I fought for Blaine not because I just wanted to use him, but because, honestly? I _really_ love him.”

“You better,” Blaine said, playfully punching his new (or old) boyfriend’s shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that the ND boys would be sining I Found God last chapter. That was an accidental lie. Instead, they're singing You Found Me.

Finn was truly the happiest person alive as he drove Kurt to the airport so they could go to Chicago. He had asked Mr. Schue if they could just drive all the way to Chicago, but Mr. Schue told him that would take too long. It sucked. He would’ve rather had driven, because then he could’ve spent some more alone time with Kurt. It wasn’t like they didn’t spend time together already, it was just he really wanted them to spend more time together instead on a plane where there was a good chance there was a homophobe.

“We’re sitting by each other on the plane, right?” Finn asked.

“Try to stop me,” Kurt said, smiling at him. “I know you’re worried that there might be a homophobe on the plane. Well, if there is one, well, then they can go screw themselves.”

Finn smiled at that. “I’m glad you’re so optimistic about this,” he said, quickly. “I got slushied the other day because I’m with you.”

“Are you regretting this?” Kurt asked. His face looked worried.

“I can’t regret the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Finn said, smiling.

They pulled into the airport, where they picked out the yellow school bus where the rest of the Glee Club members where. Finn pulled up next to the bus, and smiled at everyone. “Hello,” he said, as he climbed out. He ran to the other side of the car, and opened up the door for Kurt.

“Thanks, Finn,” Kurt said, leaning into Finn.

“You’re welcome, Kurt,” Finn said, kissing Kurt’s forehead.

They all went through the customs, and soon were on the plane. Finn and Kurt piled on the plane, sitting next to each other, and Kurt rested his head on the taller boy’s shoulder, as his boyfriend slouched in the plane seat. Seb and Blaine sat in front of them, and Brittany and Santana were sitting behind them.

Finn could feel himself falling asleep, and was awoken by Kurt kissing him. “Come on, sleepy head,” Kurt said, smiling.

The next day, it was Nationals, and they all rode a public bus to the building. When they arrived, Finn felt like letting out a groan. He had recognized the wavy hair belonging to Jesse St. James, the leader of Vocal Adrenaline.

Jesse turned around quickly, and let out a smirk. “Well,” he said, smiling, “if it isn’t New Directions. I bet you’re hoping that you’re actually going to win this year. Well, I was hired so that Vocal Adrenaline will win. You guys won’t win.”

“Shut up, St. Sucks,” Kurt said, gripping Finn’s hand. “New Directions has ten times more guts than Vocal Adrenaline ever will.”

Jesse’s eyes traced down to where Kurt and Finn’s hands were tangled together. “How sweet,” Jesse said, smirking, “Rachel finally broke up with you?”

Finn ignored that, and walked away, dragging Kurt with him. They led New Directions into the theatre, and they signed in for it. Finn knew he should feel nervous, after all, they were going to be going against some really tough competition; however he felt he could do almost anything as long as he had Kurt on his side.

“You ready to sing?” he asked. “You have a pretty big solo in You Found Me.”

Kurt smiled at Finn, and whispered, “I can do anything, so long as you’re by my side.”

Finn felt his heart flutter at that. It was honestly one of the best things he had ever heard. He was in love with this boy who’s hand was still tangled in with his. Finn smiled at Kurt, and their eyes met, and Finn could see his whole future. He knew that they would be together till the very end, and he was happy that was what was going to happen. At that moment, he felt like the happiest person alive, because right now, he was truly in love. He and Kurt were a match made in heaven, and he knew that while they were going to have fights—after all, which self-respected couple didn’t—they would be together forever, because they would be able to withstand any argument.

They sat down in the audience, waiting until the show choir before them would go up so they could go and get ready. Soon, they were up, and Finn and Kurt were two of the first New Directioners inside their changing room. They grabbed their costumes, and went inside one of the four bathrooms located in the changing room, and locked the door behind them. It was a one-stall sort of thing with a urinal in it. They got changed into their costume, a simple black tux-like suit, with a golden tie, and Kurt helped Finn tie his tie.

They walked out, and found everyone else getting ready. Seb and Blaine pushed past them, rather hastily, and claimed the bathroom they had just come out of.

Just before they were about to go on, everyone was ready. They all exited the changing room, and went to the backstage. When the announcer announced them, only the boys walked out, with Kurt, Finn, Sebastian, and Finn in the lead. They got the main parts, but most of the other boys had at least a small solo.

Finn knew Kurt was happy, because he was able to sing first. He smiled at the crowd, and started to sing.

 _I found God_  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west   
Was all but won

Finn stepped up next Kurt, and started to sway easily as he sang his solo.

 _All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, “Where you _( **With Blaine:** _been?”)  
He said, “Ask _( **With Sebastian:** _anything.”)_

Blaine started to sing.

_Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?_

Sebastian stepped up, and smiled at the crowd, and sang with Blaine.

 _All my days_  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang

Rory sang the next line of the song.

_And all I needed was a call_

Joe and Puck joined in with him.

_That never came_

Kurt sang the next part, his voice sounding absolutely amazing.

_To the corner of First and Amistad_

The boys all stepped forward and locked each other’s arms together, even Artie, who was on the very end. They sang the next part as a perfect whole.

  _Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin’ on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why’d you have to _( **Blaine:** wait?)  
 _Where were you?_ ( **Artie:** _Where were you?)  
Just a little late  
You found me _( **Artie:** _You found me)_

Sebastian smiled, as he sang the next part.

 _In the end_  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her

Finn and Kurt sang the next part in perfect harmony, Kurt’s high voice complimenting Finn’s lower voice.

_The only one who’s ever known  
Who I am_

Rory, Puck, Artie, and Joe sang the next few lines.

_Who I’m not, who I wanna be  
No way to know_

Rory, Artie, and Joe went silent as Puck sang the next line.

_How long she will be next to me._

Once again, all the boys joined together to sing in harmony.

 _Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin’ on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why’d you have to _( **Mike:** wait?)  
 _Where were you?_ ( **Sam:** _Where were you?)  
Just a little late  
You found me _( **Sam:** _You found me)_

This time, it was Sam and Kurt who paired up together to sing.

 _Early morning_  
The city breaks  
I’ve been callin’  
For years and years and years and years

Artie took over, with Finn, and the rest of the boys harmonized in the background.

_And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters_

Blaine and Kurt sang next.

_You got some some kinda nerve  
Taking all I want_

The boys sang rest of the song together, sounding quite literally peaceful together.

 _Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin’ on the floor  
Where were you? _( **Joe:** _Where were you?)  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin’ on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why’d you have to _( **Blaine:** wait?)  
 _Where were you?_ ( **Artie:** _Where were you?)  
Just a little late  
You found me _( **Artie:** _You found me)  
Why’d you have to wait?  
To find me, _( **Kurt and Finn:** _to find me)_

The crowd was already standing, and they let out a great big cheer.

Kurt smiled, and said, “I welcome you, the New Directions!”

The girls poured out onto stage, and got into their positions with the boys. Blaine stepped up, and smiled as he started to sing.

 _So this is what you meant_  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it’s time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top

Santana joined in, coming up to stand next to Blaine.

_Don’t look back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

Rory started to sing as he danced around in a move that had taken him almost all of Tuesday and Wednesday practices to get perfect.

 _I don’t ever want to let you down_  
I don’t ever want to leave this town  
‘Cause after all,  
This city never sleeps at night

The whole New Directions started to sing, with Blaine, Santana, and Rory as leads.

 _It’s time to begin_  
Isn’t it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then, I’ll admit  
I’m just the same as I was  
Oh, don’t you understand  
I’m never changing who I am

Rory sang the next part with Santana.

 _So this is where you fell_  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top

Blaine sang the next lines.

_Don’t look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

Rory, Santana, and Blaine sang the next part.

 _I don’t ever want to let you down_  
I don’t ever want to leave this town  
‘Cause after all,  
This city never sleeps at night

The New Directions sang again, with Rory, Santana, and Blaine on leads again.

 _It’s time to begin_  
Isn’t it  
It get a little bit bigger, but then I’ll admit  
I’m just the same as I was  
Oh don’t you understand  
I’m never changing who I am

 _It’s time to begin_  
Isn’t it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I’ll admit  
I’m just the same as I was  
Oh, don’t you understand  
I’m never changing who I am

Now, it was Joe’s turn to shine. He started to sing, and Finn was glad that they had decided to let the newest member of New Directions sing here.

 _This road never looked so lonely_ ( **Blaine:** _lonely)  
This house doesn’t burn down slowly _( **Santana:** _slowly)_  
To ashes, to ashes

The New Directions joined in with Blaine, Santana, Rory, and Joe as they sung the last two choruses.

 _It’s time to begin_  
Isn’t it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I’ll admit  
I’m just the same as I was  
Don’t you understand  
I’m never changing who I am

 _It’s time to begin_  
Isn’t it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I’ll admit  
I’m just the same as I was  
Don’t you  understand  
I’m never changing who I am

The crowd was cheering again. The four main singers took their bows, and melted back into the crowd. Now it was the seniors’ time to shine, as this would be their last Nationals: win or lose.

Puck was the one to start this song off.

 _Yeah. C’mon. Hoo!_  
I had a friend was a big baseball player  
Back in high school  
He could throw that speedball by you  
Make you look like a fool boy

Finn and Kurt sang the next part together.

 _Saw him the other night at this roadside bar_  
I was walking in, he was walking out  
We went back inside sat down had a few drinks  
But all he kept talking about was

The whole New Directions joined in, sounding as amazing as they could possibly sound.

 _Glory days well they’ll pass you by_  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl’s eye  
Glory days, glory days

Now it was Rachel’s time for her very own solo.

 _Well, there’s a girl that lives up the block_  
Back in school she could turn all the boys’ heads  
Sometimes on a Friday I’ll stop by  
And have a few drinks after she put her kids to bed

Mercedes sang next.

 _Her and her husband Bobby, well they split up_  
I guess it’s two years gone by now  
We just sit around talking about the old times  
She says when she feels like crying  
She starts laughing thinking about

The New Directions joined together again.

 _Glory days well they’ll pass you by_  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl’s eye  
Glory days, glory days

Quinn sang next.

 _Now I think I'm going down to the well tonight_  
And I’m going to drink till I get my fill  
And I hope when I get old I don’t sit around thinking about it  
But I probably will

It was now Mike’s turn to sing.

 _Yeah, just sitting back trying to recapture_  
A little of the glory of, well time slips away  
And leaves you with nothing mister but   
Boring stories of

They all joined together again.

 _Glory days well they’ll pass you by_  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl’s eye  
Glory days, glory days  
Glory days well they’ll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl’s eye  
Glory days, glory days

Finn and Puck sang the next part.

 _What about this!_  
All right!  
Ooh yeah

Kurt sang next.

_All right_

Mercedes was up next.

_Woah, c’mon now_

Kurt and Mercedes joined together.

_Oh yeah_

Quinn and Mike sang together.

_All right!_

Quinn sang by herself.

_It’s all right!_

Mike sang by himself

_Ooh yeah_

Rachel and Santana sang next.

_Oh yeah_

Rachel sang by herself.

_All right_

Santana took the next part

_All right_

Finn, Kurt, Mike, and Puck sang the next part.

 _C’mon now_  
Oh yeah  
All right boys

Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, and Rachel took over the next part.

_Keep rockin’ now  
Glory days!_

The crowd had stood up during their performance, and cheered and whistled when they had finished.

The New Directions all bowed or curtsied, and then walked off the stage.

Vocal Adrenaline was one of the last groups to perform. Finn had to admit, they were pretty damn good, but he knew that New Directions were better than them.

They all felt anxious as the judges were deciding who the top three were going to be.

The announcer came out, after what seemed like an agonizingly long time, and said, “Our top three Glee Clubs here are: from Caramel High, Vocal Adrenaline! From McKinley High, The New Directions, and Aural Intensity!”

The three Glee Clubs joined the announcer on the stand.

“In last place,” the announcer said, “Aural Intensity!”

They went forward, and grabbed their trophy.

Finn felt as the world turned into slow motion when the announcer announced who came in second and first. Finn could feel himself erupting and he and the rest of New Directions walked to get their first place trophy. He gave Kurt the biggest hug humanly possible.

As they all went on the bus to go back to the hotel so they could get their stuff, and then go to the airport to go back home, Finn was clutching Kurt.

“This is the second best day of my life, ever,” Finn whispered to Kurt. Kurt looked up at Finn with wondering eyes, and Finn said, “The best day was when we started to date.” Kurt’s smile widened even greater.

They got their stuff from the hotel, and then bordered the plane. This time, it was Kurt who fell apart, and Finn was so happy to have him cuddling there right into his shoulder. Finn put his hand around Kurt’s waist, and gave his beautiful boyfriend a kiss to the head. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened,” he whispered as Kurt drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> You Found Me by the Fray  
> It's Time by Imagine Dragons  
> Glory Days by Bruce Springsteen


	15. Don't Stop Believing

Kurt couldn’t believe that today began the last week of school. They had won Nationals last weekend, and the Glee Club was being treated like they were royalty. Kurt had to admit, it was better than being slushied almost every day, and it wasn’t like Finn wasn’t there. That was the best part since he and Finn had started dating: Finn was always there for him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t stood up for Kurt before they started to date, but now Finn really put an effort into it. And he was getting violent with Neanderthals like Karofsky. While, in normal circumstances, Kurt found violent unpleasant, when Finn was violent, he found it quite hot.

He walked into school on Monday morning, holding Finn’s hands, and smiling.

“Come on,” he said. “We gotta go to Glee Club,” he whispered.

Finn smiled, and said, “I’m coming. I have picked out the perfect goodbye song for me to sing,” Finn said, just smiling at Kurt.

“We’re not saying goodbye are we?” Kurt asked.

“We are to the rest of the Glee Clubbers,” Finn said. “Me and you, however, are going to New York. I’m gonna find something to do, while you, you’re going to be a star at NYADA.”

Kurt liked the idea of him being a star, but he liked the idea of Finn being there while he became a star even more. It sounded absolutely amazing. He knew right now he was in love with Finn Hudson.

When they walked into Glee Club, Kurt saw everyone in there. Finn went and talked to Mr. Schue for a second. Mr. Schue nodded once, and said, “Okay, everyone, Finn here has a song he would like to sing for everyone.”

Finn turned to Kurt, and said, “Kurt, I’m gonna need your help on this.” Then, he turned to the rest of the Glee Clubbers, and said, “For the other four kids in this room who were in Glee at the very beginning of my sophomore, or for Tina, you and Artie, your freshmen year, you’ll understand the importance of this song. But, also, the original eleven members during the first year of New Directions, you’ll all know this song. This is one of the best songs we’ve ever sung.”

He pointed at Brad, and then he started to sing.

 _Just a small town girl_  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere

Kurt started to sing, picking up on the song immediately.

 _Just a city boy_  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere

Finn sang the next part.

_A singer in a smoky room_

Kurt sang next.

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

They both joined together. Kurt had to admit, he loved singing with Finn. It was one of the best things he could ever imagine.

_For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows   
Searching in the night  
Streetlight  
People  
Are living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Kurt sang the next part.

_Workin’ hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill_

Kurt and Finn joined together again.

_Payin’ anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time_

Finn sang.

_Some will win_

Kurt started to sing with him.

_Some will lose  
Some are born to sing the Blues_

_Oh the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers_  
Waiting   
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night  
Streetlight  
People  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Kurt sang.

_Don’t stop_

Finn and Kurt sang.

 _Don’t stop believin  
Hold on to that feeling  
Streetlights  
People _( **Finn:** _Yeah!)_  
Don’t stop believin’  
Hold onto that feeling  
Streetlights  
People  
Don’t stop!

The New Directions started to clap loudly.

Mr. Schue came up, and smiled. “Thank you for that trip down memory lane, Finn and Kurt,” he said, smiling.

The week went by quickly, and soon it was time for the seniors to graduate.

They were all ready. Some kid that Kurt didn’t know had given the valedictorian speech. Mr. Figgins started to rattle off the names. “Rachel Berry.” “Michael Chang Jr.” “Quinn Fabray.” “Finn Hudson.” “Kurt Hummel.” “Mercedes Jones.” “Santana Lopez.” “Noah Puckerman.” All the New Direction seniors, with the exception of Brittany who was being held back, had graduated. Kurt was extremely happy. He leaned into Finn, and gave his boyfriend a quick peck.

“So, this is it,” he said, finally. “High school is done with.”

“Yeah, but we’re not,” Finn said. “I never want us to be done with.”

Puck walked over then, and smiled. “Hey, dude,” he said to Finn. “I hope you don’t mind about what happened this year. It’s not going to ruin our friendship, is it? Like I said, I’m terribly sorry that it keeps happening, but I really like Rachel. I think she’s the one for me.”

“I forgive you,” Finn said. Kurt watched in pride as his boyfriend seemed happy. Finn clapped Puck on the shoulder, and said, “I’d be crazy not to forgive one of my closest friends.”

“Are we still best friends?” Puck asked. Kurt looked at Finn, and wondered what he would say. Surely, he and Kurt were still best buds, even though they were dating.

“Sorry,” Finn said, sounding sincere, “but the role of the best friend has been filled.” Finn squeezed Kurt tighter, and kissed his head. “I really wish we could be best friends, Puck, but I don’t want to take that away from Kurt.”

Puck nodded, like he understood. “We’re still friends, though. That’s good.”

Finn smiled, and then gave Puck a hug, because they were friends. Kurt watched them, and when Finn was done, Kurt gave him another hug. “I guess that’s all the old chips mended,” he said. “Well, besides Rachel. We should probably fix things with her. I almost feel bad because I told her she wasn’t good enough to make it into NYADA.”

“You guys do know that Carmen chick came to Nationals, right?” Puck asked.

“She did?” Finn asked, sounding surprised. Kurt was surprised too; he hadn’t seen Carmen in there at all.

“Well,” Kurt said, “I guess I hope she gets in.”

“That’s my boy,” Finn said, wrapping his arm around Kurt’s waist. “That’s the Kurt I fell in love with.”

“I’m going,” Puck said, walking away. “ _Before_ I vomit in my mouth.”

As Puck walked away, Kurt turned to Finn, and they both started to laugh. Kurt figured, even though at the beginning of the year, he thought his year was crappy, it was actually a pretty decent school year. Especially considering how he had gotten Finn out of all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Don't Stop Believing by Journey


End file.
